Chichiri Revealed
by Only-eyes-for-Riddick
Summary: What if Chichiri was always a girl only no one knew it? What if she was in love with Tasuki? This is how I think the story would go once the secret was out. Spoilers: Series and 2nd OVA
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there. This is my first Fushigi Yugi fic so please be kind. I don't own it so please don't send lawyers to my door. I also wanted to say that I wrote this story sort of as a response to everyone writing Chichiri/Tasuki stories and since I don't think that either one of them could possibly be gay, I wrote this story instead. Also, for the sake of the story I had to make a minor adjustment to Chichiri's hairstyle. Also, this starts during the OVA's so I apologize for that and also I don't own all the dialouge. Also, some things may be mentioned in later chapters and spelt differently then they were said in the show, that is because I took the spelling from the manga since I didn't know how to spell certain things.**

**Summary: What if Chichiri was revealed to be a woman and not a man as everyone thought? This is how I think it would happen.**

Tasuki was in love with Miaka.

It was obvious to me if not to everyone else…of course I do watch his movements more than anyone.

That crazy bandit and his crazy ways. What would I do without him around? I, Chichiri, celestial warrior and secretly a woman would be lost without that man.

Of course he doesn't know I'm a woman. In fact, no one knows. My hair is kept just so that no one can tell just how long it is. It looks shorter though. I dress manly and tape my chest down and try not to draw attention by acting girly. I just wanted to be treated like a guy and not get harassed while I traveled the countryside.

Then I met the Priestess and then Tasuki. His red hair was the first thing I noticed, wild like fire. His eyes were the next thing, drawing my attention so easily.

He was a man among men…and I was instantly drawn to him. It was the first time in almost 5 years that I had wanted to reveal myself.

Then I learned that he didn't like girls.

It was a set back of major proportions…and even I knew that I would lose his trust if he found out now, so I kept my mouth shut and my feelings to myself.

Time passed and my feelings grew, but it became obvious where Tasuki's affections lied. He was in love with Miaka…and there was nothing I could do about it. Tasuki would never know I was a woman as long as I had the power to keep it from him.

There was no way I was going to hide that fact now…

My mind became so clear as the water surrounded us. I knew now who had attacked Tasuki and who was causing all these problems.

"The water's trapping us so we can't move."

I stuck my head out of the water. There was only one thing to do and if I had to reveal myself to protect my friends then I would.

"Kouran, stop this now. Show yourself…Kouran."

"Chichiri…"

Miaka knew in that moment who I really was…in fact everyone could tell who I really was at that moment.

An image appeared in a bubble. It was me, back when I was always dressed as a woman and Kouran. We were fighting over Hikou, my fiancé that had traded me for her all those years ago.

"_Why did you betray me Kouran? Give him back…give him back to me."_

"_Suzumi."_

I didn't want to watch this, I didn't want to look, but I couldn't tear my eyes away. I could hear Tasuki behind me speak up, but his words went unnoticed.

I watched her fall, I watched as I caught her only to have her slip through my fingers.

"Stop it…stop it…NOOOOO!" My pain at losing my dearest friend came back to me. My hair was pulled out from where it was tied back, falling around me like the waves crashing into me. My shoulder-length beautiful hair that revealed just how much of a woman I actually was.

Water came out of nowhere and knocked me against the wall. I could feel the pain shooting throughout my body. Someone called for me…and another voice answered, one I recognized easily.

"Chichiri, or should I say Suzumi."

An image appeared behind Miaka, one more frightening than I hoped to envision. "Don't you remember?"

The image appeared revealing my lost dead best friend, now corrupted by something more powerful than I could hope.

"Eight years ago, that's exactly how you killed me. And that is why I'm going to take everything from you now. You need to experience the pain of losing everything dear to you. I'm going to take the Priestess of Suzaku with me. If you want her back you'll have to come to me."

The pain wouldn't let me move to save the Priestess. I couldn't move. "Taka…Taka!" I could hear her cry, and there was nothing I could do.

The pain was too great and I passed out, the last thing I heard was Taka yelling, "Miaka!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fushigi Yugi...cause if I did Tasuki would be mine. Okay there is mention to something Tasuki did in this chapter, but your either going to have to read the manga or watch the OVAs cause I'm not gonna go into it all.**

I was barely conscious when I heard his voice, Tasuki's voice.

"I bet Chichiri knows where they are but he's…she's still out of it."

The hesitation in his voice was what caused me to almost black back out. He didn't care about me anymore. He just saw me as another dumb girl.

I would never be able to be as important in his eyes like Miaka.

"Mitsukake, can't you use your healing power to wake her up right away," Tasuki said. I almost smiled. He really is quite impatient.

"The encounter she withstood damaged her spirit more than her body. She shouldn't be forced to wake. We'll have to wait for nature to take its course and heal her. That's best."

The memories of what just happened rushed back to me. Miaka was gone and it was my entire fault. My best friend took her because she wanted to hurt me. It was my fault, but I couldn't see her again.

"I can't. I can't fight her."

"Oh, are you awake. Do you feel any pain?"

Guilt filled me. "You saw didn't you? How I murdered my best friend?"

The memories came rushing back to me.

"_I'm home," I cried with enthusiasm, pulling my fiancé, Hikou into my arms. Moments later he pushed me away._

"_I'm sorry Suzumi, but I can't be with you anymore. I can't."_

_Pain filled me. "Kouran? You love Kouran?_

"_Why? I trusted you both."_

"The big flood came shortly after that. It took all the people that I loved. My family, my beloved. But with Kouran it's different.

"I can't do it. I can't bring myself to kill her again. I can't."

I turned away from them, my pain and guilt surrounding me. I couldn't get up the courage to kill my best friend again.

No one spoke for several moments, but then Mitsukake spoke. "Chichiri, I understand. I lost people in that same flood. Still, at least I had Shouka with me to help. Without her there I would have been lost. She rescued my soul. As you know, despite my healing powers, I let her die…twice.

"For the longest time I hated myself for it. But now I understand why I was born with my powers. Not for revenge, but to protect those I love the best I can. My friends here have shown me that, and it has always been your way.

"You don't have to suffer alone. We are all here if you need us. We just want to help. I know it's hard for you to reopen that wound, but isn't it time for you to face your injury? Isn't it time, time to set your friend and yourself free? You see that don't you? I believe you do."

His words sunk into my heart, true as they were. Taka spoke up next.

"Forgive me Chichiri. All you do is look after everyone else. I've always depended on you, but you are our anchor and we need you. I'll go, tell me where I can find them."

Their words affected me even more and I sat up. "Chichiri."

My chest was still wrapped up like before, but other than that I wore no top. I sat there revealed for what I truly was, a liar and guilty. Even my mask had been stripped away, revealing the scar upon my face. This was not Taka's fight, just mine.

I looked up, my eye seeing Tasuki for the first time since he learned the truth. He seemed to be in slight shock, but I didn't care. He would never love me and now was not the time to be thinking about him.

"I will go. I will."

The water continued to rush everywhere, falling from the sky as everyone left me to dress. Things were going to be different now, but there was no stopping the chain of events that lead to this. I pulled my shoulder length hair back using an old string to hold it in place. I glanced at myself in an old mirror.

I looked just like a boy would, just like I wanted. I would have been able to keep up the charade forever if I had wanted, but it was too late now.

I headed to the door, when is burst open. Tasuki stood there.

He looked confused and angry, like I figured he would be. However, now was not the time to hash out the details. The Priestess was in trouble and I had to do what was necessary to save her.

I left the room quickly, unwilling and unable to look back at him. I would have time to mend my broken heart later, but right now I had something more important to do.

Tasuki caught up with me, stopping me in my tracks. "You know where they are don't you? I'm going too, no matter what you say to talk me out of it."

I said nothing.

"I have to, because what Kouran did to you was what I was going to do to Taka. The thing is…they don't blame me for any of it." My heart felt like it was being crushed as I listened to him talk. Why did I have to fall for him when he's in love with someone else?

"It caught me off guard. I thought of Miaka as a sister. But I'm a man too; still I never thought I'd stoop so low as that. I don't care if I die, if it's for those two, I don't care if I do."

I smiled to myself. Tasuki was really starting to grow up. I put my hand on his shoulder. "No one is ever really perfect, ya know. That's why nobody can successfully live alone, ya know. All right Tasuki, we'll save Miaka together."

As I lowered my hair another stepped towards us. It was Taka. "Make that three, not two. I'm going."

I nodded. "You'll have to hold your own ya know." I lifted my staff and prepared to take us to Kouran and Miaka.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Fushigi Yugi...but Tasuki I'll take. (I don't really have him so please keep the lawyers away).**

Using my staff I blasted my way through the cave, Tasuki and Taka right behind me, until I was face to face with her, my best friend, Kouran.

"Kouran, release Miaka immediately. Otherwise…"

"Otherwise you'll do what?" her confidence didn't stop me.

"My friends who serve Suzaku mean more to me than life itself. And to keep them from being hurt by you, I will kill you first."

She seemed too calm. "Fascinating, then you'll have to do it before your lovely Priestess drowns won't you?"

Tasuki and Taka suddenly lunged forward. "Chichiri, we'll handle Kouran, you save Miaka."

I could hear them yelling as Kouran attacked them. Suddenly she began to speak ancient words, conjuring up a power that was greater than her previous attacks. In exchange I conjured up my own power, to protect my friends. "Tamahome…Tasuki!"

She attacked and I retaliated.

It hit her dead on, but she kept on attacking. I did what I thought I had to do.

"Don't worry, I swear, I'll save you Kouran."

I created a barrier using my robe and transported behind her. I grabbed her, making it impossible for her to move. Now it was time to end this.

"Tasuki, use your fire power on my robe. Concentrate everything on burning the robe. If you do that we'll break the water wall and the flames will reach inside her barrier."

Tasuki didn't speak up right away, but when he did I could hear concern in his voice. "Wait, what are you talking about? If I do that then you'll die too."

"Hurry! We don't have much time!" Just do it Tasuki, please. Kill us both right now.

I heard nothing else, just waited for the impending death.

"Your penetrating my water barrier is quite a remarkable feat Chichiri," Kouran said with a short laugh. "However, you can't use any special powers in here. Holding me is taking all of your strength. Using his flames, that amateur's trick will never work." I could feel my clothes being ripped, but I still held on despite the force of the water around me.

She laughed. "You are such a fool Chichiri."

I ignored her. "My body can't take this pressure very much longer. Do it, Tasuki. Do it, Now!"

I'm sorry to make you do this Tasuki, but there is no other way. Please kill me. Do it now.

I could feel Tasuki's life force surround us seconds before the robe burst into flames. My plan was working.

"What? The barrier's…collapsing," Kouran said in a disbelieving voice.

"Don't be afraid, Kouran, I promise you won't be alone this time," I said with tears in my eye. "I've got you. I've got your hand. This time I'm not letting go."

Tears fell down my cheek. "And now in heaven, the three of us will be reunited."

She spoke suddenly. "Let me go.

"Let me go."

Tasuki's life force got stronger as he prepared to send the final blast.

"No, Suzumi!"

A punch came through the barrier, hitting Kouran directly in the stomach. Taka's life force surrounded my mind as I registered his presence.

"No," Kouran said quietly. "It can't be. How could I be killed by these mere children?"

I watched as she groaned before completely disappearing. "Kouran…"

"Miaka's okay," Taka yelled seconds later. "We did it Tasuki."

Tasuki sat a few feet away, taking deep breaths. The attack took more out of him than he thought. "Yeah, we did, but my nerves are shot. I thought we were all gonna die for a second you jerk. I'm beat."

I stared into the water, where Kouran was now. "Why aren't you letting go of my hand?" Kouran asked quietly.

"I promised…that I wasn't going to let go this time."

"We'll all be reunited in heaven. You're still such a nice girl. That's why he loved you. He always loved you, Chichiri."

"Kouran, don't."

"Did you really believe that, that he would ever betray you?

"I never meant to take him away from you. I just…I wanted…just once…I wanted to hold him in my arms, feel the softness of his lips, the warmth of his skin.

"He valued faithfulness so much that he didn't think that he could be with you once he allowed himself to kiss another while betrothed to you. It was only once. I can't say I didn't understand his reasoning.

"Yes, I was the one who wreaked it all. I deserve to die. But, I hated you and I let a bitter demon possess me. And for a sake of a fool like me, you were hurt." Her hand gently brushed against my scar. "If he had known, if he had seen that scar, he would be hurt."

"That moment…I let you go. I should have held on…no matter what I should have held onto you," I said as the tears fell down my cheeks. "When I saw you there, lying lifeless in the water. I felt lost, I couldn't move a muscle. If I had the powers that I had now…I would have saved you. Some how?"

"Oh Chichiri," she said in a comforting voice, one I had heard before. "We were young. Could really close friends be ever so quick as to distrust each other?"

I looked at her quickly. "What are you saying? You are my dearest friend… even now. And you always will be. I love you, I've always loved you. I'm sorry…don't go."

The water hand in mine disappeared, crushed in my own. She was gone. "Kouran!!!"

I sat there staring at the water in my hands as her voice floated towards me. _"To water I return, Suzumi…forgive me. Please…"_

She was gone.

I sat there for a long time, just thinking, staring at the water. Kouran was my best friend and I didn't want to let her go. I loved her like a sister, like she was a part of me. She was my closest confidant and I didn't want to lose her again, but I had.

The others were nearby, just waiting on me. Taka was explaining to Miaka the truth about me. How I was really a girl and Tasuki…

He was just sitting there staring at me.

"Tasuki, why are you staring at me?"

He averted his eyes. "I'm sorry about Kouran."

I shook my head. "No, I'm the one who's sorry. Once again I could not save her from death. I had to let her die again. If you guys hadn't of jumped in like you did, I would have died. You saved me, why?"

"You're a warrior just like us, there was no way I was going to lose the only one I have left. Once this is over Taka and Miaka will return to their world and I didn't want to be alone here."

I nodded before I stood. It was time to head back.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Fushigi Yugi...although Chichiri is kinda cool... :)**

Mitsukake worked on my shoulder while the other warriors talked.

"I am really pissed off."

"And all wet."

"Just plunge your friends into cold water Chichiri."

Miaka spoke up with a smile. "Guys, quit teasing him would ya."

I smiled, glad to once again be back with my friends even after all that had happened with Kouran.

"We're all happy you made it out alright. We're just relieved is all and having a little fun," Mitsukake said as he worked on my shoulder.

"The water in the town is receding as well. Very well done, Chichiri," Hotohori said.

"It sure is a lot of hard work stopping a flood like that," Nuriko said.

"You're really good at that kind of work Nuriko."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

We laughed quietly before turning our thoughts to the other two sleeping in the other room.

"Are those two asleep?" Nuriko asked.

"Yeah," Miaka said. "Out like lights."

I spoke up now. "This time I'm the one indebted to them. If they hadn't been there I'd have…"

I gasped as a presence swept over me. I stood quickly, my staff in my hands. I moved in front of Miaka. "Who's there?"

The man outside laughed. "You were able to sense my life force. Impressive Chichiri. I understand how you could have beaten Kouran. My name is Yosumi, the last of the four great kings. I have come to kill the Priestess of Suzaku."

"What's this guy jabbering about?" Nuriko asked.

Suddenly I could see wires all around us. "What's this?"

I turned to Miaka. "Don't move Miaka, everyone stay where you are. Don't move a muscle."

"What is it?" Mitsukake asked.

"Looks like threads."

"Around our bodies as well."

"It looks that way your majesty," Nuriko said testing the threads slightly. "And they don't look like normal threads either."

Yosumi laughed slightly when another life force entered the picture, sending a red ball of power at him. It hit him dead on and I widened my eye in shock. "That…that life force…"

We were all in shock.

"No way," Nuriko said disbelieving.

"The ogre symbol…"

"It's definably him."

"It is you…Tamahome."

He stood before us, like he had never left…but if this was Tamahome then what about Taka?

"It's time for you to get lost, Yosumi," Tamahome said confidently.

Miaka spoke up next to me. "Tamahome… its Tamahome…"

The moment I could move I rushed to the other room. Tasuki and Taka would need to help us. Luckily they were awake. "Tasuki, Taka…there's trouble…come quick."

They came into the room where both were seemingly in shock to see Tamahome. Taka more so than Tasuki.

This wasn't going to go well. Taka sat and Tamahome became to explain.

"Two days ago, Suzaku appeared to me. He said 'Tamahome, awaken from your slumber and lend me your strength. Tenkou's power is stronger than I thought and your phantom replacement will not survive his assault. I thought you and Taka could merge if all the stones were gathered, but as they stand you must return to Miaka and be with her.' I guess I was sleeping all this time, protected by Suzaku's holy power. He said it was keeping someone named Tenkou from sensing my life force."

"I see," Hotohori said. "If Suzaku had anticipated Tenkou's appearance then it's feasible."

"It is entirely possible," Mitsukake said.

"I understand what you're saying," Nuriko said, "but still…"

"Chichiri?"

I was deep in thought. It could make sense…but...

"A phantom?" Taka said quietly. "A replacement? What's that mean? We prayed to Suzaku so that I could be reborn. Faithfully prayed and then…then he does this."

Taka stood and rushed out of the room. Miaka stood to go after him. "Taka."

"Miaka," Tamahome said firmly. "Miaka, you believe that it's me…don't you? No, you know that it's me."

"I…I don't. I don't know," she said quietly. "I don't know."

She passed out. "Miaka!"

We laid her down in one of the rooms and left her there with Tamahome. Some time later I watched Taka enter the room. I decided not to pry.

I was in a state of confusion. Was this really Tamahome and if he was then why did we go through all that to restore his memories in Taka? Something wasn't making sense.

Taka was leaving…I could sense it. I gathered the others, hoping we could stop him, but he wasn't listening.

"It was you…"

"It was you…"

"It was you," I said, "who risked his life to save Kouran and me."

Taka was calm and it caused Tasuki to blow up. He yelled at Taka, words I knew meant everything to him.

"…Do you really want to disappear?"

Taka just smiled a sad smile.

"Don't go yet," Tasuki said. "Don't go."

The power around Taka grew. "Thank you, all of you. Take care of yourselves."

Tasuki tried to reach him in time, but it was too late, Taka was gone.

Tasuki fell to the ground in tears. Taka's final words whispering in the wind. "Good-bye."

"Taka…NO!" Tasuki screamed to the heavens.

I held myself back, but I wanted to move forward and embrace him, but I knew that I couldn't do that. He still loved Miaka and I wasn't his friend right now. I knew that when all this was over I would be going a different way because he wouldn't want to travel with me anymore.

So I stood there and let him pick himself and we all walked back to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Fushigi Yugi...but I have about thirty cents, can I get Tasuki for that?**

Tasuki disappeared when we returned, but I didn't mind. He and I hadn't spoken alone since before the battle with Kouran. I think I was a little afraid to talk to him alone.

Miaka awoke and started to rush around looking for Taka. I felt bad for her, searching so hard for him when I knew that he was gone.

"Tamahome said he was going to tell her," his voice fell over me as I sat alone in my room.

I looked up at him. Tasuki was there looking at me like I had the answers to all his questions. I nodded. "I assume that it's for the best."

"Chichiri…why didn't you tell me the truth?"

I closed my eyes and I struggled to find the right words to explain it to him. "You don't like girls right? I guess I just wanted to be sure that we would get along."

"That doesn't explain why you never told me…or anyone else."

I sighed. This was going to be difficult. "After Kouran died I decided that I had to get away. I decided to travel.

"After a week on the road I met up with some bandits near Mt. Lige. You know how bandits seem to love that place," I said with a slight smile. It quickly disappeared as I noticed he wasn't amused.

"Anyway, I was able to get away before anything happened, but I decided that traveling as a girl was just too dangerous. It was around this time I met up with Tai Yi-Jun and began my training.

"Several years passed and I finally left Tai Yi-Jun and headed on my way, dressed like a monk and wearing a mask to hide my scarred face.

"I met up with you and Miaka five years later. I wanted to reveal myself, but upon discovering you dislike for my sex I kept my mouth shut. I didn't think that you would continue traveling with me after we summoned Suzaku, but when you did I really wanted to reveal myself, but again I was afraid.

"I have grown very fond of you, Tasuki…and I didn't want to reveal myself and lose my closest friend because of something I can't change."

I grew quiet, waiting for his response, but I never got a chance to hear it.

"Miaka!"

It was Tamahome. We rushed into the other room, fearful of what we would find, but all we found was Tamahome alone in an empty room.

"Tama, where's Miaka?"

"She's gone away. She left me," he said in a calm voice.

"She what?" Tasuki said disbelieving.

Tamahome stood and turned to us. "Apparently, she decided…"

"…to go back to him." Tamahome transformed in Tenkou.

Tenkou was there, standing behind the fake Tamahome now. I thought something was off.

"The jewels of memory you scattered so that he could be reborn, the trembling of your hearts as you searched for each of them. What a pleasure."

Tasuki was getting angry, I could feel it. "You double-crosser…"

He reached up to pull out his fan, but I grabbed his arm. "Tasuki, no."

Tenkou laughed slightly. "I know you care too much for your friend to ever kill Tamahome. Even though you've discovered he's actually Yosumi. All the jewels of memory are inside of him. Chiriko's and Mitsukake's as well. All of Tamahome's memories. I sense your need for revenge," Tenkou said sure he had won.

Tamahome spoke next. "All of you…will die."

"If his memories mean nothing…try to beat him," Tenkou said.

They both laughed as they disappeared, leaving the Suzaku warriors alone. I turned to Tasuki.

"What do we do, Tasuki?"

"Is there really any question about that? My life already belongs to them and I'll do whatever's necessary," he said in a firm voice.

We moved outside, hoping that somehow we could figure all this out…when I sensed something.

"Tasuki…"

There in the woods was a dark power growing. Someone was laughing. "You are perceptive Chichiri. Yes, Taka and the priestess are here. Now then, aren't you going to come join them?"

Nuriko spoke with a sarcastic tone. "Oh, thanks. That's awfully kind of you."

Tasuki stepped forwards. "We finally get to met you, face to face."

He laughed. "I look forward to it."

"Well, what do you think? Should we go collect our friends?" Nuriko asked.

"The final battle, our quest ends here."

"It's so exciting."

"But we can't get careless."

I removed my mask, this was no time to hide my anger.

"Hey Chichiri," Tasuki said with a smirk. "How should we announce ourselves when we go in? Can I…open the show?"

"Leave that part to me!" said a childlike voice. We all turned.

"Lai Lai."

"Where the hell have you been?"

"You really do wait for the most dramatic moment to show up, don't you?"

Lai Lai smiled. "Yeah."

Lai Lai used their power to give the ghosts real bodies to fight and we were off. Nuriko busted down the doors as we made our way through.

Then we found them, but we were too late. "Miaka!"

"Taka…" Tasuki said.

"What's going on?" Nuriko said shocked. "I didn't sense this at all."

Miaka was there, bleeding to death resting on Taka's knees. Tamahome was standing farther off, in shock of what had happened.

"Nobody could have," I said still in surprise. "Because she…her life force is completely gone." She was gone.

"Miaka!" Tasuki said from behind me.

"Hang on."

Hotohori and Tasuki tried to rush forward to help, but they were unable to break through. Tenkou had placed up some sort of barrier.

Tenkou had arrived. "For the sake of love, you have destroyed yourself and the one you love, Priestess of Suzaku. In the crimson clothes your beloved dressed you with accompanied with his shattered heart you now wed the darkness. This was so predictable it almost bores me. I suppose it must be their destiny."

I was growing angry at this jerk that had caused all this pain in Miaka's life, in Taka's life, in all our lives.

"Your plan…all along…" It all came to me suddenly. "This is how you always meant to destroy us, wasn't it Tenkou?"

"Chichiri, even I cannot destroy anyone on my own," he said calmly. "Gods merely guide people to their true natures. To have killed the person you love most. There's no way he will retain his sanity now. For ages now I have awaited this moment in the Universe of the Four Gods. In the last thousand years, human desires have grown while the power of love has weakened. The evil within man is what gives me power and within the realm of the scroll, I became a God who was worshiped by various people in this world. Nakago's tribe among them, but my true ambition, existing in the real world, required massive negative energy. And that energy had to be focused directly at me. You were the most adamantly qualified."

He chose us to give him the strength to go to Miaka's world and destroy it.

"I'm going back now, to the land of my dreams, along with this ancient capital of Haidjo."

This isn't good.

"Miaka Yuki, Taka Sukiyami, I am grateful to you both. Thanks to you, once I destroy the gate of Suzaku I can leave this place for eternity."

Various responses were heard. All of us were angry that we were used as part of his plot. "Taka, wake up!"

Taka moved then, looking up at the ceiling. He seemed to be in a daze.

Suddenly we could feel it…Taka's life force. "Finally I understand," he said standing. "It is true. Maybe I am weak, and maybe I'm not so special either," he was walking towards Tamahome. "But I wanted to live my life for the sake of another human being." Tamahome seemed afraid. "I don't need to be a great person, not anymore."

Tamahome started to use his power. "Get back. Stay away from me!"

The light just hit Taka's shoulder, but it didn't seem to affect him. "I can believe in myself now. As long as I know that even one single person cares for me. I can be proud of the life I live."

Tamahome seemed scared as Taka approached him and wrapped his arms around him. "Don't be afraid. Everything you are, I'll take into me. We will unite…come home. You are me."

Tamahome spoke again. "Miaka…Miaka!"

A red light surrounded them before shooting to the ground. Tamahome, Taka, and Miaka were gone.

We were free. "Come on," Tasuki yelled and we were off. We finally reached our destination. I could sense Taka's life force…it had grown enormously.

Tasuki broke down the door with a chuckle. "Did you forget about us you stupid jerk?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Fushigi Yugi...but Chichiri would so be mine, if he was real... :(**

Nuriko stepped forward. "You didn't even realize we had broken down your barrier did you?"

"It wasn't that tough either."

"We won't allow you to execute your maniacal plan."

"And you won't lay a finger on those two ever again," I said strongly grasping my staff.

"Don't you see? You are still nothing more than easy pray for me," Tenkou said.

Miaka's voice…

"_The four palaces of the heavens, the four corners of the earth, I summon thee Suzaku, guardian of the south."_

"Miaka's voice…"

"The spell…"

Another voice joined Miaka's.

"_In the name of sacred law, faith and virtue. I beseech you to appear on Earth. For the sake of those who here adore you…"_

The spell was strong, stronger now than before. Together Taka's and Miaka's voices called to Suzaku for help.

"_Descend to us now!"_

Suzaku appeared before us, like he did once before. The power was so strong that the other Gods appeared as well to help defeat Tenkou before his evil plan could be realized.

Suzaku spoke. "So, my holy power has been returned. It's time Tenkou, it's time that you and your legacy was destroyed."

Tenkou seemed to be in slight disbelief. "They did this? These two could revive you? Sacrificing their lives? But I am a God."

"You are not a God," Suzaku said strongly. "Think back Tenkou to your true human form. You are man born long ago, here in this land of the rising sun."

Tenkou seemed surprised as images of his past filled him.

"A vengeful ghost of a greed-filled man, executed for sorcery and erased from history. You became a God only within your own insanity. A phantom who forgot he was ever a man. Once more, we four Gods appear to banish you into the darkness forever."

We watched as the power of the four Gods combined together. "Begone!"

The power was so great that we were sure we would be destroyed. Suddenly I awoke on a mountainside with Tasuki.

"I guess I bought it back there," he said. "I always figured the afterlife would be prettier than this. This just looks like Mt. Daichi-San."

I stood and held my staff. I smiled as I replaced my mask. "It is Mount Daichi-San."

Tasuki turned to me. "Huh, oh Chichiri, you're dead too huh?"

I frowned at him. He was obviously confused. "We're not dead ya know."

He didn't get it. "How come you still have your mask on now that you're dead?"

"Very well done, all of you," Tai Yi-Jun said. "I am glad to see you all back here."

Tasuki freaked at seeing Tai Yi-Jun. "AHHHH! I must be in Hell!" For his words Tasuki was shocked.

Everyone began talking at once about Miaka and Taka. Were they okay?

"Please raise your hand for questions."

Tasuki, like a little kid, raised his hand, "Me..me…me"

"Any questions about my appearance will and you'll be sorry."

Tasuki groaned.

"Nuriko, smack him." Nuriko did causing Tasuki to cry out in pain.

"Are Miaka and Taka alright?" I asked stepping forward.

"Don't worry. Their bodies couldn't tolerate that much energy, but their life forces on the other hand could."

"Hi guys…" Miaka's voice.

"Can you hear us…?" Taka's voice.

"Miaka, Taka."

"To release Suzaku they separated from their bodies in the other world."

"You did it," Nuriko said. "You beat the demon. I knew it. Only you two could."

"No, Nuriko," Miaka said. "That's not quite right. You all gave us the strength to do it."

"Yeah," Taka said. "You taught us so much. Your love guided us to victory. Thank you."

Chiriko was crying. We all were feeling something very powerful at that moment.

"The principles of conflict: know yourself, believe in yourself, and then overcome yourself. Which you did and Tenkou has been vanquished. Celestial warriors, the spell has been broken. That unfortunate brother and sister, and the souls of those transformed into demons will be saved. Now all that remains are the two of you," Tai Yi-Jun said to Miaka and Taka. "You currently exist only as spirits. You may live anywhere."

"Anywhere?" Miaka asked.

"You have a choice. You can materialize in either world. You can live here if you wish."

It was silent, as they seemed to contemplate the issue. Then Hotohori spoke.

"Go home you two," he said.

"Yeah," Nuriko said, "to your own world."

"Exactly, there's nothing better than going back to where you were born," Tasuki said with a smile. For a second I glanced at him surprised that he was going to let them leave so easily, but he seemed sure. "You've got family and friends waiting for you there, don't you?"

I looked back at Miaka and Taka.

"That's true," Hotohori said. "And weren't you born in that world, Taka, to find Miaka again and be with her?"

"There are many other people in that world that have to get to know," Nuriko said with a wink.

"We'll be reborn into our new bodies very soon," Mitsukake said.

"We'll carry you within our hearts. We're together, for always," Chiriko said.

I smiled. "Taka, make sure that Miaka is as happy as she can be, and you too ya know." Tama climbed up on my shoulder, waving good-bye to the two of them.

"_I love you, all of you," _Miaka's voice flowed over us. _"And I know you all love me. You've encouraged me with your beautiful smiles. And you always urged me forward when I was down. That's why I don't need to say good-bye at this time. I know we'll meet again."_

And then she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Fushigi Yugi... : ( IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay, now the story will be going off on it's own direction since I don't have the anymore to add from the OVA. Hope it's still okay and I hope that everyone is still in character. (But they're probably not) ENJOY!!!**

The Priestess of Suzaku was gone, back to her own world. I smiled. This is how it should be. She belonged there, not here.

I looked over at Tasuki. He too was smiling. He really cared about those two.

"So," Nuriko said walking up to me, "now that we all know you're a girl, what do you plan to do now?"

I blinked. I didn't know what I was going to do know. I figured that Tasuki and I could continue traveling, at least back to his home before I headed off, but that was before I was revealed to be a girl.

And a girl traveling with a man that isn't her husband doesn't sit well in the eyes of others.

"I suppose travel some more ya know. Despite all I've been through there are still places I haven't seen, things I haven't done, and people I haven't met, ya know."

"Why don't you stay with Tasuki? You know how hopeless he is without you."

I smiled at the warrior, Nuriko always had a way of seeing through people, even better than me sometimes.

"I think that Tasuki would prefer some time alone with his gang than travel with me again. Staying with him would be lovely, but an impossible thought. He still hates girls and I am a girl, that fact will not change ya know."

Nuriko smiled softly at me before leaving me in peace.

Tai Yi-Jun offered Tasuki and me a place to stay for the night, which I gracefully accepted. He did too. Traveling at night didn't appeal to either of us.

I sat in my room looking at myself in the mirror. It was almost time for dinner and I wasn't sure if I could face him.

Suddenly Lai Lai entered my room. "We've come to help you get ready for dinner," they said.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "I don't understand. I'm already dressed ya know."

The Lai Lai looked at each other before jumping on me. They quickly discarded the monk robes I was wearing and redressed me.

Within minutes I was dressed in a beautiful silk kimono of magenta, like my eye, with soft blue designs woven in, like the color of my hair. My mask was removed and my hair was placed with soft curls spiraling down my back. I blinked, confused as to why they would do this. No one was going to see me except Tai Yi-Jun and Tasuki, both of which knew what I looked like.

"There, now he can see how pretty you are," the Lai Lai said before disappearing.

I blinked in confusion. Who? Tasuki?

I shook my head at that thought. I must have been imagining the Lai Lai saying that. I searched the room for my normal clothes, and found them gone, even my mask. I sighed. I would have to go to dinner like this. I just hope that no one freaks out on me. I took a look at myself in the mirror as I passed. Pretty? I think not. Murderer? The scar on my face proved that to me. I sighed again before exiting the room.

Tai Yi-Jun and Tasuki were already there, apparently waiting on me. When I entered Tai Yi-Jun nodded at me, apparently aware of what Lai Lai had been up to. Tasuki however seemed to be slightly shocked.

"Chichiri? What happened to you?" he said loudly.

I rolled my eyes. "I was attacked by Lai Lai. I didn't even have a chance to speak before I was dressed and told to come to dinner. I guess since you know my secret now they figured I should dress as one befitting my sex."

Tasuki's eyes seemed glued to me. I don't know why though, I knew how I looked and there was no reason for him to be watching me, or staring.

"Come," Tai Yi-Jun said. "It's time to eat."

We entered the dining room, ready to eat, when I noticed something strange. I stopped and turned to Tai Yi-Jun. "This table is set for two."

Tai Yi-Jun smiled. "I am aware. I had it done that way. Although you haven't noticed, I have been watching you for quite some time. That bandit may be dense enough not to notice, but I have. You love him."

I blushed, although I tried to hide it within anger. "Tai Yi-Jun! You should not say such things with him present. He may believe you!"

Tai Yi-Jun just smiled. "I know that you are afraid, but you shouldn't be. He knows the truth now, so you should be able to show how you feel now. Do you really want to let him go so easily?"

I glared at Tai Yi-Jun, but said nothing. When Tai Yi-Jun left I turned to Tasuki, who luckily hadn't heard the conversation, and said, "Sorry about that. Tai Yi-Jun had to leave suddenly. Work or something like that ya know."

Tasuki narrowed his eyes at my obvious lie, but said nothing about it. Instead he said, "Well, let's chow down. I'm starved!"

We sat down and began to eat. The silence was broken only by the sounds of our chopsticks hitting our plates. I wanted to talk to him, but ever since he found out about me he and I haven't had a chance to really talk.

"So," I said hoping to get him to talk, "do you plan to return to your gang tomorrow?"

"Yep, need to make sure they aren't getting into too much trouble. What do you plan to do?"

I shrugged. "I guess continue to travel around again ya know. People still need help and my alias as a monk allows me to help them ya know."

Tasuki nodded. "So, you're going to continue to pretend?"

I looked up at him. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Tasuki shrugged. "There is no need of it. Why don't you come to Mt. Lige with me and stay there for a while. Suzaku knows how much we need a woman around to keep us in line."

I narrowed my eyes. "But Tasuki, I thought you hated women ya know?"

Tasuki shrugged. "I did, but I guess being around Miaka changed that a bit. Besides, to me you'll always be Chichiri, fellow Celestial warrior, and that's all I need to know."

I smiled, but inside I could feel my heart breaking. He only saw me as a fellow Celestial warrior and nothing else. I guess for that I should be grateful, at least it was something. I nodded in response.

"If you're sure, but aren't you afraid of what your gang will say when you show up with a girl? It's sure to cause a riot ya know."

Tasuki smirked showing off his fangs. "They won't do anything. I'm their leader and they'll listen to me."

I smiled before standing, suddenly not hungry anymore.

"Well, if we plan to leave tomorrow then we had better get a good night's sleep," I said with a smile. Tasuki nodded before standing also. He walked over to me and stood next to me for a second.

"How is it I never noticed that you were shorter than me?"

I chuckled. "It was my shoes ya know. They were created to make me taller. I thought of almost every angle ya know." Except the one where I fell in love with you.

I waved good-bye before rushing off to my room. Once inside I allowed myself to cry. He was being so nice to me, and all I wanted was to take him in my arms and hold him…but I could never do that.

I can never show him how much I love him.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Fushigi Yugi...but if I did Tasuki and Chichiri would so be mine.**

**Okay, this story is not as good as I hoped, but I think it's pretty interesting. Tasuki is going to seem like an idiot in the next few chapters, but it's because he still hasn't accepted that Chichiri is a girl and seeing Chichiri as a girl throws him off a bit, so if he's a bit OOC...I apologize. :(**

"Tai Yi-Jun! Where did you put them?" I cried after searching the entirety of the room for my monk's outfit. For some reason I was sure that Tai Yi-Jun was behind it all.

Within moments the old being appeared. "What ever are you talking about Chichiri?"

I glared. "Where are my clothes?"

I received a smirk in return to my glare. "Surely you can see them over there."

I looked, there were several well-made dresses there that Nuriko would have worn in a heartbeat. I turned back.

"I can't travel like that!"

"Why not?"

"Something bad could happen to me ya know!"

Tai Yi-Jun shook her head. "Not with Tasuki traveling with you now. You have no need to hide your feminine side while traveling with a man."

I rolled my eyes. "Traveling with a man who is not my husband nor brother is not exactly good for my reputation ya know."

"Exactly right. However, you are traveling with a Celestial warrior like yourself, a bond that is greater than even that of husband and wife. You are already bound to each other."

For some reason, I felt like there was some other meaning under those words.

After trying for another hour to get Tai Yi-Jun to return my clothes I gave up and packed the dresses after putting one on. It reminded me of Nuriko's dresses but I didn't care. It was something to wear.

I walked down the steps carrying a small bag slung over my shoulder and my staff to a waiting Tasuki and…one horse. I groaned at Tai Yi-Jun's matchmaking attempts. This was not how I wanted this day to go.

"Come on ya old hag," Tasuki was arguing with Tai Yi-Jun now. "Give me another damn horse."

"Sorry, you only get one. You'll have to ride together."

Tasuki turned to me, anger in his eyes, almost like he blamed me. I shook my head wishing that Tai Yi-Jun would return my masks to me as well. "Don't look at me, I had nothing to do with this. If I did, I would have my own clothes ya know."

Several seconds passed in which I realized that Tasuki was staring at me. I narrowed my one good eye at him. "What is it? Do I have something on my face ya know?"

Tasuki shook his head. "Nah, just surprised that you look so much like a girl. I wonder why I never noticed before."

I looked down at myself. Yes the dress did emphasis the curves I had long since hidden, but I didn't see anything else different about me.

"It is time for you two to leave now," Tai Yi-Jun said suddenly. The other warriors stood behind her.

"Yeah, you two need to move on already," Nuriko said before looking right at Tasuki. "Make an honest woman out of her Tasuki."

My eye widened as I blushed. I can't believe Nuriko just said that.

"Nuriko, you jerk. It isn't like that all right!" Tasuki yelled at the ghost. Nuriko just smiled.

"Be sure to take good care of each other," Chiriko said to me. I smiled down at the young warrior.

"Don't worry, I think we'll be just fine ya know."

"Yeah, don't worry so much. We can take care of ourselves," Tasuki said firmly.

Nuriko stepped up to me after I said good-bye to the other warriors. "Chichiri," he said in an honest voice, "I think you should tell Tasuki how you really feel. It would be better in the end."

I looked at him confused. Surely he wasn't talking about…

He winked. "Come on, like you could hide a secret like that from me for too long. You and I are the same in many ways. Besides…" he leaned down closer to me, "I've never seen you look at anyone the way you look at Tasuki."

I blushed again, wishing I had my mask to cover my embarrassment. I stepped away from him and smiled, hoping to cover up my blush.

"See ya guys!" Tasuki yelled before climbing onto the horse.

"You will all be in my prayers ya know," I called before Tasuki pulled me up onto the horse so I was sitting right in front of him sidesaddle.

Nuriko smirked as he waved and I waved back before Tasuki and I headed off.

It wasn't until we were heading away from the mountain that I spoke. "Why did you pull me in front of you? I do know how to ride a horse ya know."

"Yeah, yeah I know. But had you been sitting behind me you could have slipped off or something sitting sidesaddle like that. That dress you're wearing isn't designed for riding normally."

I sighed. Tai Yi-Jun must have foreseen something like this, that meddling little matchmaker.

"I'm sorry to be such a burden ya know. I would have worn my normal clothes, but Tai Yi-Jun hid them ya know."

"And your mask too it seems."

I turned away from him as best I could. My scar was visible even more now and it was driving me crazy. I had lived most of life since the accident behind that mask, and I didn't want anymore pain then I already had to deal with.

"Yes, but I'm not sure why ya know. My mask was not part of what was hiding my figure ya know."

We traveled in silence for a while before we reached a village. "Great!" Tasuki exclaimed. "I'm starved and tired. I bet we could find a place to stay and eat here."

I said nothing. The thought of food and sleep was so appealing right now that I didn't care. We hurried into town and quickly found an inn with a downstairs restaurant.

While Tasuki went inside and negotiated with the owner, I stayed out by the horse. It was still pretty light out due to the setting sun and I could see the looks the people were giving me as they passed.

Mentally I cursed Tai Yi-Jun.

"Hey, I got great news. I got us a couple rooms and we can get some grub." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. Sometimes I wondered why I put up with his childlike manners, but then I remembered just how serious he could be when he wanted and remembered how I fell in love with him all over again.

"That's great ya know. I'm starved."

After we tended to the horse we stepped inside and sat down to eat. We hadn't been sitting too long when Tasuki noticed the weird stares we were receiving, the stares I had been ignoring.

"Hey, Chichiri," he said. "Do I have something on my face or something? People keep staring at me."

I didn't look up at him as I continued to look over the menu. "They aren't staring at you ya know. They're staring at me ya know."

I didn't have to look up to know that he was looking at me now. "They are curious about my scar ya know."

Tasuki seemed to understand because he said nothing and looked over his own menu. A few minutes later we gave our orders and, after some staring at me by the waiter, were left alone again.

Tasuki seemed to be a bit agitated. "Why don't they mind their own business? It's like they've never seen an injury before."

I shook my head at him. "It's not the injury so much as the person who received it ya know. They are wondering how a young girl could have received such an injury ya know."

Tasuki turned to me, his amber eyes glowing. I almost forgot to breathe. "How do you know all this?"

Before I could answer a man approached our table. "Hey friend," he said to Tasuki. "I've been sitting over at the bar watching you and this girl." His eyes briefly flashed to me before he turned back to Tasuki. "I decided that I felt a little sorry for ya, having to travel with someone with such a disfiguration and all. So, I decided to offer to buy the girl from ya."

The man looked at me again. "I'm sure that there is something she can do, even if she only has one eye." He smiled at me, but I knew where he was going with this. I hadn't been traveling as a man for nothing.

"She's not for sale."

The man quickly turned back to Tasuki. "Come on, I'm sure a young man such as yourself could find himself someone much prettier than this wreaked girl here."

"I said she's not for sale."

The man was getting angry now, I could feel it in his chi. He had thought it would be easy obtaining me and Tasuki was making it difficult.

"What is she to ya that makes her to valuable to sale?"

I looked at Tasuki now. There was no answer he could say that the man would willingly believe. I didn't look like his sister, I was too young to be his mother, too old to be his daughter, and if he said traveling companion everyone would think I was nothing more than a common street whore and the man would assume he could sell me. The only reasonable excuse he could give would have to be…

"She's my wife."

Inside I was shocked that he would say that, and with such a straight face too. Outwardly, I showed no change in my appearance.

The man seemed undeterred. "Your wife? If that's so then why did you request two rooms?"

"My wife has been feeling ill and asked that I leave her be for one night. If she wasn't though I would have only needed one room," he said in a tone that indicated something to the man that caused me to blush and lower my head.

When had Tasuki gotten so good at lying?

"Why would anyone want to marry that hideous being anyway?"

Tasuki stood and glared at the man. I gulped, hoping that he wouldn't start a fight and set that man on fire.

"While you may see nothing more than a scarred face, I see a woman more beautiful that even the Empress herself."

Tasuki walked over to me and lifted me out of the chair. "Come along Suzumi," he said using my real name. "I don't want you surrounded by any more of these drunken idiots." He wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me upstairs to one of our rooms, leaving everyone downstairs in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Fushigi Yugi...I only have the entire series, the first two OVA's and the first four manga volumes right now.**

Once we were in one of our rooms Tasuki released me. I suddenly felt very cold without his arm around me, but I said nothing.

He shut the door and started pacing, muttering to himself.

"Tasuki…"

He wasn't listening to me.

"Tasuki…" I tried a little more firmly.

Still continued to pace and mutter.

"Tasuki," I said as I stepped into his path. He stopped pacing and looked down at me. I never realized how much of a difference those shoes made. I was now only as tall as his shoulders.

"Tasuki…thank you, but you didn't have to do that ya know. I am capable of taking care of myself ya know."

Once I looked up I realized that was the wrong thing to say. "So, you're saying it was none of my business I should have just stayed out of it while that drunk down there prepared to haul you off."

I narrowed my eye in anger. "Have you forgotten that I'm a Celestial Warrior and as such can take care of myself?"

Tasuki looked like he wanted to hit something. "That…man would have been too strong for the likes of you," he said firmly.

I pushed him away from me before storming towards the door. "I think you've forgotten that I can take care of myself ya know. I was doing it for eight years before I met you, and if Tai Yi-Jun hadn't hide my clothes I would continue doing it for even longer ya know. I am Suzumi and I am a woman, but I think you've forgotten that I'm also Chichiri, Celestial warrior for Suzaku."

With that I slammed the door shut and quickly went to my own room. I slammed my door shut and locked it. I was mad, mad at the entire situation that Tai Yi-Jun had put us in.

If I had been allowed even my mask none of this would have happened. I would have preferred my clothes over the mask however, if I could simply hide my femininity from the world.

Maybe then Tasuki would remember me as his friend rather than just another annoying woman.

I didn't get a wink of sleep that night as I continued to fume over Tasuki's attitude. I was pleased that he stepped up to help, but he didn't have to act like I couldn't have defended myself.

I quickly dressed the next day and headed out of the room. Tasuki and I had planned to leave early in order to reach the bandit's hideout before dark. I gathered my things together as I stood in front of his room.

Taking a deep breath I raised my hand and knocked. There was no answer.

Very quietly I opened the door and stepped inside. I dropped my things on the ground carefully and stepped over to the bed. There was Tasuki, fast asleep in bed.

I leaned down to wake him when he shifted in his sleep and reached out for me. Before I was able to jump back in time, I found myself in his arms as he slept. He wasn't wearing a shirt, which was the first thing I noticed, and the second thing I noticed was the strong scent of sake pouring off him. He had drunk himself to sleep.

"Tasuki…" I said hoping to wake him. He didn't respond. I placed my hands on his muscular chest and tried to push myself off, but he had too strong a hold.

"Tasuki, wake up."

He responded by turning, pulling me into the bed next to him. We were now lying side-by-side facing each other on the bed. His arms tightened around my smaller frame.

"Come on Tasuki, wake up."

I tried once again to move out of his arms, but all I managed to do was turn my back to him. He pulled right up against his hard body.

For several seconds I didn't move, what else could I do to make him wake up?

Turns out he figured it out for me. Seconds later he mumbled in his sleep before moving his hand to rest on my breast.

"TASUKI!"

My yell knocked him out of his deep sleep. He released me, allowing me the opportunity to roll out of the bed, and grabbed his head.

"Suzaku help me, you didn't have to yell so loud Chichiri," he said sitting up.

This was not the first time I had seen him without a shirt on, but it was the first time I allowed myself the pleasure to look all I wanted. He knew I was a woman now, so I wouldn't get strange looks.

"You were the one accosting me in your sleep ya know," I said firmly.

He turned to look at me before his eyes got wide. "Oh yeah, I forgot that you're a girl."

I took a good look around the room now. There were several empty sake bottles scattered about. "Have a good time last night? Drinking like this is not good for you ya know."

Tasuki stumbled out of bed, luckily wearing the pants from last night still, and headed over to me.

"I will drink as much as I damn feel like. Ever since I found out you were a girl you've gotten real annoying."

I rolled my eye. "I think it's all in your head ya know. I'm acting the same as I always have ya know."

Tasuki threw on a shirt that he had obviously tossed on the floor last night in a drunken daze. "Whatever, let's go. I want to get the hell out of here as soon as possible. I want to be home already and sleep and drink as much as I please."

About half an hour later we were back on the horse leaving the small village. Tasuki was quiet, so I was quiet too.

We didn't stop for the rest of the day and as the sun was finally setting we noticed Mt. Lige in the distance.

"About time," Tasuki said with a grunt. "I don't know how much longer I could have stood sitting on this damn horse."

I smiled. "It's good to have a place to call home ya know. You're very lucky ya know."

Tasuki looked down at me with confused eyes. "Don't you have a home?" he asked as we continued toward the mountain.

"I did, but that was a long time ago ya know. I haven't been back to my home village since…ya know."

Tasuki seemed to understand and kept quiet. We finally reached the gates of the bandit fortress just as the final rays of the sun were sinking below the horizon.

"Hey open up, it's Genrou and Chichiri."

I looked up at Tasuki from my seat across his lap, he didn't notice me. Didn't he know that if he said I was Chichiri then there were going to be lots of questions asked?

The gate opened after a few moments and we were allowed into the stronghold.

I noticed the stares first, of course that is what I felt like. Maybe I was just being self-conscious.

"Hey Genrou," It was Kouji. "I thought you said Chichiri was with ya. Who's the girl?"

Tasuki hopped off the horse, leaving me all alone up on it. The stares of the bandits were even more prevalent now. They were watching me, with eyes like I had never seen before.

I knew this was a bad idea.

"Kouji!" Those two were completely unaware just how uncomfortable the bandits' stares were making me. They were too busy dancing around.

"Tasuki…" He couldn't hear me.

Now he was walking away arm in arm with Kouji. My eye widened as I suddenly realized that without their leader giving them instructions the mountain bandits would act like all men would at the sight of a woman, with lust.

"Tasuki…" I said a little louder.

One of them swung me off the horse. The scent of sake was getting stronger every second. I couldn't even see Tasuki anymore.

I backed up against the horse in slight fear. They didn't know that I was their comrade Chichiri because none of them had ever seen me with my mask off. They were getting closer.

"You're a pretty lady," one of them said. Another smacked him.

"Naw," he said firmly," she's all scarred up, but she's got a great body."

Personally I thought they were all crazy, but I wasn't about to hash it out now, and being Tasuki's men I didn't want to hurt them. I grabbed my staff ready to defend myself.

"Please, I really don't want to hurt you ya know."

They were all around me now and I was alone. Tasuki, you jerk…

"Come on, with a scar like that I bet none of the guys give you any attention," one guy said before grabbing my wrist. I twisted my staff and hit him on the head.

He groaned before staring at me with eyes filled with rage. "Ya shouldn't of done that."

"Tasuki!"

They weren't backing up. That stupid man…I told him something like this would happen, but no he had to insist that as leader he would make sure they wouldn't harm me. Of course the minute we get there he would forget. Typical, stupid, arrogant…man!

I concentrated on Tasuki's chi and decided that the only way to protect myself was to get to him.

I transported away from that group of men…directly into a room filled with them.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Fushigi Yugi...but if I did Miaka and Tamahome would never have had so much drama to deal with.**

They were all around me, there was no place to go now. I quickly found Tasuki in the middle of the room, getting drunk with Kouji.

I stormed across the room, smacking every man who dared touch me, until I was directly across from the bandit leader.

"For some reason, I thought you promised me that no riot would occur if I came with you ya know."

Tasuki looked up at me with a drunken smile. "Oy, here she is. Chichiri, come join us already."

"Chichiri?" Kouji said looking at me in shock.

I smiled and nodded. "Hello again Kouji. It's been a long time ya know."

Kouji stood and pulled me into a tight hug. "Chichiri, ya old fool. Why ya dressed like a girl? Stop joking around and get out of those stupid clothes."

Apparently Tasuki hadn't explained everything. And apparently my speed wasn't what it used to be, because seconds later Kouji ripped my dress which fell from my shoulders revealing my chest.

Both Tasuki and Kouji, along with every other male in the room, froze and stared at me. I gathered up what I could and attempted to cover myself, but that drunken fool had ruined the dress I had been wearing.

The sight did sober Tasuki up and he quickly covered me with his jacket and lifted me into his arms. Why he felt he had to hold me was beyond my understanding, all I knew is that it felt absolutely wonderful.

"Okay, I'm going to bed now and in the morning none of you are to touch Chichiri…this girl. Understand?"

Apparently he made his point because the next thing I knew we were out of the dining room, for that is all I could call it, and heading down the hallway. I held Tasuki's jacket against me tightly, afraid of a repeat performance.

Tasuki carried me into an empty bedroom and tossed me onto the bed.

"You are more trouble than you're worth woman, do you know that?"

He started pacing again. I sat up, holding the jacket closed for all I was worth. Tasuki seemed to be angrier than before, and this time it was directed at me.

"I mean, surely you know where you are. This is a bandit's hideout. You simply can't waltz around like ya used to. You're a woman to these men now and as such…"

"You left me behind you idiot!"

Tasuki stopped speaking, shocked at my angry tone. I was angry. First he invites me to come here and then he acts like he was forced to invite me and he never wanted me along in the first place. Now he was treating me like I was just some common girl he met on the streets yesterday rather than the fellow Celestial warrior he's been traveling around with for the better part of almost two years.

"You left me sitting on the horse by the gate with men surrounding me, trying to grab me, and making lewd comments at me. Then when I finally find you, you allow one of those men to grab me and expose me like that in front of everyone.

"In case you've forgotten, I am still Chichiri, your friend and fellow warrior. I may be just a woman in your eyes, but you should at least treat me with some more dignity that to just leave me behind to a bunch of lechers."

I turned away from him angry and upset now. Things were so much less complicated when he thought I was just a guy, just a fellow warrior. Now…it's such a terrible mess.

I stood and walked over to window, looking out across the horizon. You could almost see the Konan capital from this point.

"You know what, this was a bad idea. I don't even know why you asked me to come. I think that I'll just leave tomorrow and go someplace else."

"Like where?"

I jumped and turned at his voice. I didn't realize that he could walk so softly. Now he was right behind me. My eye widened as I looked up at him.

"Where would you go Suzumi?"

He used my real name again, but I don't even think he realized it. "I don't know. Maybe to the palace and help out Houki with her son. It's only a matter of time before he'll be old enough to take his father's place on the throne ya know."

Tasuki looked out the window behind me, looking over at the Konan capital. His amber gaze wandered back to me trapping me between him and the window.

"That's an awfully long trip for a girl."

"I'll manage."

I broke the spell his gaze had over me and moved passed him, farther into the room. "Besides, I can just disguise myself like a guy and travel, just like I have been."

"That's no life for a young girl. Girls should be at home with their families."

"I have no family," I said. "Not anymore. Remember?"

He nodded before moving closer to me. "Yeah, I remember ya saying how your family…but you've got a new family now, here with us."

I narrowed my eye.

"…With me."

My eye widened.

"Come on, I've always considered Chichiri like a brother to me, and since you were him…are him, I can consider you like one of my sisters. What do ya say?"

I smiled and nodded. "We can try it ya know. But one sign of trouble and I'm out of here ya know."

Tasuki smiled too before pulling me into a hug. "Good, I just don't want to see anything happen to you. Can't leave me here all alone now can ya?"

I shook my head as I allowed him to embrace me. This may be the only time he'll ever hold me like this in his arms, and I wanted to remember everything about it.

Why did this have to hurt so much?

Tasuki let me go far sooner than I liked and turned to leave. "I'll get your things personally and bring them up in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I said quietly as the door shut behind me.

I sat on the bed and pulled Tasuki's jacket closer around me. It smelled like him, like sake, fire, and ashes. I smiled as I laid on the bed and quickly fell to sleep, Tasuki's jacket acting as a blanket for me.

The next morning Tasuki delivered my clothes like he promised and my first day at the bandit's hideout began.

I had been here before, several times in fact, but I never stayed long enough to actually see all the events going on. People came and went, people drank and drank some more, and it seemed it could almost be it's own city…just without the women.

Turns out that the closest women were in the village at the base of the mountain opposite from where Tasuki and I had traveled from. It was a good thing I had grown used to the solitude, cause I'm sure that traveling up and down the mountain everyday would have been strenuous.

I didn't speak to Tasuki for several days after that first morning he brought me my things. It seemed like he was always busy, or always drunk. The only time I spent any time with him was when I dragged him back to his room after he stayed up most of the night drinking. I don't know why I continued to do it, but I had no reason not to.

The bandits stopped harassing me after the first day. Apparently they all heard that I was Chichiri, and that Chichiri was actually a woman, and they were all under the impression I was Tasuki's woman.

I learned this bit of information one day when I was on my way to wash my clothes. A couple men were talking about Tasuki and about me and I just happened upon their conversation.

"The boss' new girl is really Chichiri, that monk we saw him with?"

"Yeah, heard it myself. He calls her Chichiri and she answers as much."

"I always thought that something was wrong with that monk. He always seemed a little…off."

"Well, it seems that every night she is seen coming out of his room."

"You don't think that the boss is…"

"Can't say that I know that truth, but she is seen coming out of his room every night and she is the only woman the boss has known to be around longer that a few days, aside from the Priestess of course."

"But that scar…I mean how can he stand looking at it?"

"When it comes to sex, a man don't have to look at a woman's face to enjoy himself."

I had walked away from the conversation then, unable to bare the thought of what the men thought of me. What mattered was that they left me alone, and that was all that really mattered to me.

I just wish that Tasuki would talk to me. It seemed like he had been avoiding me, and that fact alone kinda hurt.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Fushigi Yugi...but if I did Nakago would have been beaten a lot time ago.**

Another typical night here at Mt. Lige as I dragged the bandit leader from the dining room into his own room. I dropped him on the bed before turning to leave, only this time he grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

I froze before I turned to him.

He was awake, surprisingly considering how much sake he had just consumed, and staring at me with those beautiful amber eyes.

"Tasuki?"

He didn't say anything, he just pulled me down onto the bed with him before he covered my lips with his own.

I was stunned at what he was doing. Surely he wasn't sober…but it sure felt nice.

I kissed him back, with months of pent up desire and love flowing out of me into that one kiss. I had waited for him to acknowledge me for so long, and now he had.

I lost control of myself and let myself just feel. I wanted him and that night was offered himself to me.

Later, as I laid in his arms I snuggled against him and whispered to him the words I had been hiding for quite some time. "I love you."

He said nothing, already asleep. I blushed as I thought about all that had just occurred before I slowly drifted off into the land of dreams.

The next morning I awoke alone. Tasuki must have woken up earlier and left. I quickly dressed in my dress from the yesterday and left the room to change.

After bathing and acquiring fresh clothes, I went in search of the elusive bandit. I wanted to speak to him about last night and all that had happened.

I found him down by a small pond just to the south of the hideout. He was sitting on a rock staring out across the water. I approached him slowly, hoping to surprise him, but he jumped and started pacing.

It seemed he was pacing a lot since he found out I was woman.

I moved a little closer and could actually hear him talking. He was talking about me.

"How could I have done that? Ruin our friendship like that? I should have known better, but I was too drunk to stop myself. When I see her I'll just apologize and explain it was all a mistake. No reason to make her think it was anything else. It was a mistake, a stupid drunken mistake. It will never happen again. Why did I do that? She's just another celestial warrior…"

I turned and left him to his thoughts. Last night was a mistake, just like he said. I walked back to my room and quickly gathered my things together.

This wasn't working. He could never see me as a woman, not when I was just another celestial warrior to him. I was just the last of his comrades that was still alive, that was all I meant to him.

The door opened behind me and I sensed his life force. Tasuki had finally worked up the courage to come and talk to me.

I turned to him with a smile on my face. "Oh, hi Tasuki. I was just about to come look for you ya know."

"Look," he said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He looked so cute when he did that. I mentally shook my head, I had to stop that line of thinking. "…about last night…"

"Don't worry about it," I said. "Nothing happened."

He looked at me confused. "But this morning? You were… We were…"

I laughed slightly. "I'm sorry. It's just that last night when I carried you to bed you pulled me into bed with you with every intention of having sex, but you passed out soon afterwards. I was just so tired that I fell asleep there not long after you. So, don't worry…nothing happened ya know."

He believed my lie so easily I almost thought it was the truth. The pain in my heart and in my legs told a different story.

The loss of my virginity told a different story.

"Oh, well that's good news," he said with a smile. "I was really worried that I had done something stupid last night."

I forced myself to smile at him. This was killing me. "No worries ya know. I forgave you already ya know."

It was then he noticed my packed bag. "Going somewhere?"

"Actually yes. The Empress has asked me to come and stay with her for a while ya know. She wants me to help tutor her son ya know. I just can't refuse her wishes ya know."

The smile on Tasuki's face faltered slightly, but that could have just been my imagination.

"That's great news. I hope it all works out for ya."

I smiled wider forcing myself not to cry as my heart ached. This was for the best…at least that's what I kept telling myself. "Don't worry…you can always come and visit me at the palace ya know. Celestial warriors are very important people ya know."

He stepped forward and pulled me into a hug. I returned it, feeling my heart ache with every breath I took. If he didn't let me leave soon my tears were going to show themselves.

"Take care of yourself…Suzumi."

I smiled back at him. "You too…Genrou."

I gathered up my things and transported myself to the palace.

I landed in Houki's receiving hall, where everyone was currently sitting, including the Empress herself.

I bowed. "Empress, I am sorry to interrupt your meeting…"

"Chichiri," she said in a kind voice. I looked up at her, glad that despite my clothes and look she still knew it was me. "What are you doing here?"

I looked around the room, noticing that the others had left. I turned to Houki and finally allowed the tears to fall.

She came forward and embraced me as one would a small child. "Please tell me what has happened Chichiri. Tell me what's wrong."

"Tasuki…he…doesn't love me."

Houki nodded as she held me. It seems as though Nuriko was not the only one who noticed my feelings for Tasuki.

I looked up at the Empress, the first to discover my secret. She had sworn never to tell, and she hadn't. Now here I was crying in her arms.

"Please, may I stay here for a while?" I asked calmly.

"You may stay for as long as you like, Chichiri."


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Fushigi Yugi...cause if I did, I would be the Priestess and I would have Tasuki all to myself instead of Tamahome...or maybe I'd keep Tamahome...I just don't know on that one.**

My stay at the palace was nice. I enjoyed many things during the days like sewing, cooking, walking in the gardens, meditating, and talking with Houki and watching over her son. Despite all this, I wasn't eating much.

It was at night when I had nothing to do that my mind wandered. I couldn't sleep for fear that I would dream of him again, as I always did when I slept.

Sometimes the dreams were so real I was sure I would wake up next to him, and I was always disappointed when I didn't.

Houki tried several times to get me to eat, but I just couldn't. I found I wasn't hungry even though most of the day I felt starved.

After over a month of staying in the palace I awoke to find that something was going on. I quickly dressed and stopped a maid who was rushing about.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Oh, Mistress Chichiri. It seems as though Master Tasuki has arrived to visit."

Tasuki? I suddenly felt a little light-headed. I took a deep breath before leaving my room and heading down to find Houki and to greet Tasuki.

Houki was standing on the front steps of the palace smiling at the front gates. When she saw me she smiled wider, reminding me a bit of Nuriko.

"It seems Tasuki has arrived for a visit," she said with knowing eyes. I didn't look at her, my eyes were glued on the bandit making his way up the path.

He hadn't changed, although in a month what had I expected? Although, something seemed a little off about him. He seemed angry.

My light-headedness seemed to only get worse. I shook my head, hoping to rid myself of it. It was just nervousness and hunger I told myself.

Tasuki dismounted his horse and stormed up the steps towards me, his amber eyes glowing. He was angry with me…but why?

"Tasuki, how nice of you to come and visit us," the Empress said quickly sensing his hostility.

He nodded in her direction, but his eyes never left me. Why was he so angry?

"Chichiri," he said in a tone I had never heard from him before. He was pissed off, but what had I done? "I think you and I need to have a discussion, in private. If that's alright with you Your Highness?"

Houki looked at me and then back at Tasuki before nodding.

"That's fine. I'll send someone to fetch you once supper has been prepared."

He nodded before he grabbed my arm and marched away from the Empress. Once we were farther away I spoke to him.

"Tasuki…you're hurting me."

Finally he released me. We were standing in one of the gardens. He turned to me, glaring at me.

"I think that you have some explaining to do," he said. "First off, why did you lie to me?"

Lie? "Tasuki, I'm confused…what did I lie about?"

"That night, you said nothing happened."

That…night…? I visibly swallowed. "I didn't…didn't lie."

Tasuki pulled something out of a satchel I didn't even notice he was carrying. "If nothing happened, then how do you plan to explain these."

He tossed a white ball at me that quickly unraveled to reveal a bed sheet. I looked at it confused for a minute…until I noticed a red stain on it. This was the sheet from that night…when he…

I dropped the sheets. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said firmly stepping back a couple steps.

Tasuki picked up the sheets and stuffed them back into the satchel before walking towards me.

"It took me a month to figure out what that stain was. I thought I had injured myself, but I could find no wounds. Then, just a few days ago it clicked with me. I suddenly remembered you lying in my arms and knew that you had lied to me."

The ground was spinning around me as I continued to back away from him. "Tasuki…I…"

"Why did you lie to me?" he asked in a commanding low tone.

"You said yourself it was a mistake ya know, so I was just letting you forget about it."

"So instead of just letting it go, you made me believe it never happened?" he said in a disbelieving voice.

"You said it was a mistake, that it shouldn't of happened. I figured if you thought it didn't happen, then it didn't happen."

"That's no excuse to lie Chichiri."

Everything was spinning now. I put a hand to my head in an attempt to steady myself. "I'm sorry I lied to you Tasuki, but I just didn't want to have you say it was a mistake."

"So you thought lying was better?"

"No, I just didn't want it to hurt anymore than it had to. I didn't want to hear you say it shouldn't have happened…"

"What reason could have been good enough to lie to me about that night Chichiri? What?"

"I lied to stop the pain in my heart Tasuki. I just wanted it to stop."

Tasuki took a step back and blinked at me confused. "Pain in your heart?"

I was really getting dizzy now. "I didn't want my heart to break anymore than it already had so I thought that if I lied about it ever happening I could convince myself it never did, but it didn't work. All it did was make the pain worse."

"Chichiri…" he said, but I barely heard him.

"I didn't want you to say it was a stupid drunken mistake because it meant so much to me. I had wanted to be with you for so long that when the opportunity presented itself I was too weak to resist and I gave in so willingly. I didn't care that you were drunk, I didn't care that you never said the words. All I cared about was the fact that you wanted to be with me at that moment. For that moment I could pretend that you…you loved me as much as I love you…" the ground was spinning a little too fast now.

"…I love…you," I said right before the dizziness over took me and I blacked out.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Fushigi Yugi...I ran out of funny sayings...**

**Okay, I switched POVs here because some stuff happens and I had to get everyone involved to know what was going on while Chichiri is passed out. This is the first (maybe only) chapter in Tasuki's point-of-view. Just so ya know.**

I caught her as she fell. She was very pale and fragile looking, something I had never seen from Chichiri before.

I lifted her into my arms and headed back into the palace.

A maid led me to her room and I quickly laid her down as she rushed off to find a doctor. I sat there looking down at her.

She had lost weight in the last month since I saw her last, and she didn't look well at all. I gently removed my satchel carrying the bed sheets I had come to accuse her with.

She said she lied to protect herself from getting hurt, but that was still no reason to lie. She said she…she loved me, but that can't be right…can it?

"Tasuki."

I looked up to see my fallen celestial warriors around me. "Hey guys," I said. "Mitsukake, can you find out what's wrong with Chichiri here?"

I stepped aside as Mitsukake stepped forward and examined her. I was confused as to what could have done this to such a strong person as Chichiri.

After about an hour, Mitsukake turned to the rest of us. "I know what's wrong with her."

The other three ghosts and I turned to him. He seemed to be in an okay mood so I felt it couldn't be too bad.

"She hasn't been eating properly causing stress on her body. She also seems to be suffering from exhaustion and fatigue. When she awakens it would be beneficial for her too eat as soon as possible or she's likely to lose the baby."

I froze. Baby?

"A baby, Mitsukake?" Nuriko asked in surprise.

"Yes, apparently she just a little over a month pregnant." He looked at me. "I assumed that everyone around her would have known that."

I shook my head. "She left Mt. Lige over a month ago to come here. This was the first time I had seen her since then."

I could feel their eyes on me. "What?"

"One of your bandits could have done this to her and all you can say is 'what.' No wonder she hasn't been eating, she's been in a bout of depression for a month. That explains the exhaustion too, she doesn't want to relive any of those painful memories," Nuriko shouted at me.

"I don't think she was raped," I said in my defense. If what she indicated to me moments before was any indication then it certainly wasn't rape.

"Are you saying that you think she willingly went to one of your stupid bandits when it's so obvious she's in love with you."

That one hurt. The pain in my chest had increased. So it was true, and had been true for a long time. I had never noticed because I always saw Chichiri as just one of the guys, another Celestial warrior. I guess when her secret got out so did the obviousness of her feelings…however I was just too in shock to notice.

Nuriko was heading towards the door.

"Nuriko, where are you going?" Hotohori asked.

"I'm going up to Mt. Lige to find the bastard who did this to her. Then he and I are going to have a little conversation."

"You don't have to go to Mt. Lige to find him," I said still staring at Chichiri lying on the bed. "I'm right here…it was me."

I never knew silence could be so loud. It was as if the whole world had heard my confession and had stopped to be shocked about it.

"You?" Chiriko said finally. "It was you who did this to Chichiri?"

I nodded. "So ya see it wasn't rape…I don't think anyways."

Nuriko was right in front of me now. "You don't think? You don't think? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't remember what happened exactly…"

I watched as Nuriko swung his punches at me and they went right through me. I stood there feeling the hurt get stronger and stronger with every swing, knowing it would hurt just as badly if he could actually hit me.

"How could you do something like this Tasuki?" Hotohori asked calmly. "Don't you have any self-control or feelings of decency?"

I said nothing.

"Do you have any idea what this is going to do to Chichiri? She will be considered an outsider and her bastard child will never grow up to amount to anything. The child will also be cast aside. Your actions have ruined Chichiri's future."

I turned to him with anger, mostly directed at me. "Hey, there were two of us there that night. I don't see ya yelling at her about this."

"She's not the one standing in front of my telling me that the entire thing was just a drunken mistake and that you mean nothing to her."

There was that pain again. Why was this hurting so much? It was almost as bad as when she left.

"I never said she didn't mean anything to me," I said in my defense. "I simply said that she agreed to it, so that helps make it her fault."

"So then you have an idea on what to do about this whole situation?"

I smirked at them. "Of course I do. She'll come back to Mt. Lige with me and stay there this time. When the baby comes she can raise it there."

Nuriko was swinging at me again. "That's no plan. It sounds like you don't want to be involved at all."

"I said she would stay there with me didn't I?"

"But that won't change the fact that the child would be considered a bastard and Chichiri would be looked down upon anywhere she went. Even your bandits, despite knowing the truth, would treat her differently. In the end she would end up hating you and so would the child."

I visibly swallowed, I definably didn't want that.

"So…what am I supposed to do then?"

"The proper thing to do," Hotohori said, "would be to marry her."

"What!" Marry her? Are they out of their minds? "I can't marry her."

"Why not? It's your baby so you should step up and accept that responsibility. I'll go get the Empress and she can start arranging the whole thing," Nuriko said before disappearing.

"Nuriko…I never agreed to this!"

"It doesn't matter anymore Tasuki," Mitsukake said. "We are not going to allow one of our Celestial warriors to be treated like she was worth nothing simply because another Celestial warrior got too drunk to control himself. Whether you know it or not you took advantage of her feelings and used them to your advantage. In that aspect you are no better than Nakago."

I narrowed my eyes at those words. Nakago? They dare compare me to that lowlife scum?

"Fine," I said finally. "I'll marry her, but only for the child's sake. And just so ya know, I'm not happy with any of ya right now."

I stormed out of the room angry at all that had just occurred. Chichiri was pregnant with my child and I was the one who had to sacrifice things because of that. I wanted so badly to be angry…

But I wasn't really. Inside my heart wasn't hurting anymore. I felt at peace…and that was driving me crazy.

I didn't want to get married. I didn't want to be tied to a woman for the rest of my days, but this was Chichiri and she was one of the few women I didn't mind being around.

But she lied to me about it…about it all…

Because she loved me…she had said so herself. She loved me and had lied to me because she felt I didn't feel the same way. Did I love her? I don't know if I do or if I don't.

This was getting confusing. It had been confusing since the day I discovered that Chichiri was actually a girl all along. She had lied to all of us back then, and even kept it from me after we summoned Suzaku, because she knew I didn't like girls.

I sat down in the gazebo I found myself in. Now I was getting married…and the idea didn't anger me as much as it should, why?

Before I knew it the sun had set and Chiriko was standing in front of me.

"Tasuki, they sent me to tell you that Chichiri is awake. She wants to speak to you."

I looked up at the boy before nodding and standing. Well, might as well go see what the future wife wants.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Fushigi Yugi...if I did, Miaka would have gained a lot of weight eating the way she does.**

**Back to Chichiri's POV...ya know.**

I awoke slowly, feeling very weak. The first thing I saw was Mitsukake keeping watch over me.

"Mitsukake, what happened ya know? Why are I in bed?"

"Ah, Chichiri. It seems you haven't been taking very good care of yourself. You passed out in the gardens and Tasuki brought you back here."

Tasuki…now I remember. He was accusing me rightly of lying. I took a deep breath before I sat up slowly. The dizziness was still there, only not as noticeable.

"What's wrong with me ya know?"

"Fatigue, not eating right, and the fact that you're pregnant."

Pregnant? I must have looked shocked. "You didn't know?"

I shook my head. "No, I…I didn't even noticed. I've been so out of it lately."

At that point Nuriko came in. "Oh, good you're awake. Don't worry I took care of everything."

"Everything?"

"The wedding plans silly. Can't have you having Tasuki's baby if he isn't your husband now can we?"

That means that Tasuki knew. He knew and now he was being forced to marry me. He would never marry me willingly, not with as much as he hates girls.

"I wish to speak to him in private please. Could someone get Tasuki for me?"

"I'll go," Chiriko said before leaving the room. The other warriors left soon afterwards with Mitsukake saying he would have someone bring me some food later, leaving me in my solitude.

Not too long later, Tasuki entered. He looked drained and slightly upset and that tore at my insides.

There was no way he would ever love me now.

"Chichiri, it's good to see you're awake," he said with a forced smile.

I didn't smile back. "I'm sorry," I said. "I know that none of this was your idea…but don't worry I'll talk to them."

Tasuki sat down before narrowing his eyes at me. "What are you talking about?"

I didn't look at him. If I did then I know that I would end up in tears and I couldn't do that right now.

"You don't want to marry me, I know that. Don't worry about a thing. I'll talk to Nuriko and the others and get them to put this whole silly idea behind them. You won't be forced to marry me."

"What about you…and the baby?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we'll go back to my village. I'm sure that I could find something to do there. I mean…I am pretty handy sometimes, even if I am just a woman."

Tasuki grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at him. "You'll be treated like an outcast, and so will your child…our child. Is that really what you want?"

I tried so hard not to look into his eyes, but once I did I could feel the tears filling me up inside. "I only want what you want Tasuki…and I know you don't want to be married to me. I know you don't want me or this child, so I'll just go and…"

"Shut up!"

I closed my mouth as my eye widened in shock. Tasuki was looking annoyed again. Ever since I let out my feminine side I just annoy him even more.

"How can you say that? I don't want you around or the child…a child that is a part of me? How can you say that?"

"I…I…"

"I don't care if you think you're doing the right thing. You have sacrificed so much to make me happy. You hide yourself away from the world in order to make me happy. Well, this is one thing I can do for you and I'm going to do it."

He looked up into my eye. "Marrying you would make me happy."

I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. It was such a sweet thing to say, even if he didn't mean it the way I wanted him too. He was agreeing to marry me ad he said that was what he wanted. I nodded.

"Okay, I'll stay…but only if that's what you really want."

"It is," he said without hesitation.

I nodded. "Okay, then I guess we'll be married whenever Nuriko planned it ya know."

He smiled. "Okay." I smiled back. It wasn't the perfect ideal proposal, but I guess it would do for now.

Turns out Nuriko didn't give us much time to adjust to the idea that we would be married. He planned the whole thing out to take place at the end of the week…and Houki agreed to the whole thing.

The wedding went off without a problem and everyone was smiling and giving us their best, and I smiled at all of them, but inside I was scared and upset that it had to be like this.

Somehow I imagined that when I married I would have the love of the one I was marrying, but it seemed that fate had other plans.

I looked over at my husband, who was talking with some of his more trusted bandits he had invited. I know that this wasn't what he really wanted and that one day he would regret it, but I didn't want to be separated from him.

"I hope that you make Genrou very happy."

I turned to see Kouji standing there. I smiled at him. "I hope that I do to. I would hate to think that I cause his unhappiness. It would kill me."

He smiled. "You really do love him, don't you?"

My eye widened in surprise before I nodded. "Silly, huh?"

"Naw, you know him better than almost anyone else, myself excluded of course. I think that if he had to get married, he would have chosen you."

"Thank you for saying that, but I don't think that's true. He would have found a woman much better than I."

"Somehow, I doubt that any woman could love him as much as you do. He's been forced to rethink everything about women since he found out about you. You were willing to let yourself suffer if it meant his happiness while most others would have forced him to bend to their wills. You don't force him to do much of anything."

I looked up at the bandit with a smile before looking over at my laughing husband. He seemed to be having a great time.

"I don't know if that's true Kouji, but I would do anything to make him happy."

The rest of the party passed rather quickly and before I knew it, it was time for bed. Tasuki and I walked out of the party waving to our friends, including Nuriko who seemed to have a knowing smile on his face. I decided to ignore it.

"So," I said once we reached the room that Houki had given us for the night. "Should I sleep on the floor or…"

"You will sleep in the bed with me. You are my wife now after all," he said firmly.

My eye widened as he turned to me. "But…I…"

He stepped towards me and pulled me into his arms. He smelled slightly of sake…but I had been watching him the whole night and knew he hadn't drank that much.

"You are my wife, and you belong to me now. Besides I don't remember our first night together…and I intend to rectify that situation right now."

I barely had any time to comprehend what he had said before he kissed me. One arm around my waist, the other hand buried in my hair, holding me in place against his hard body as he kissed me, it was unlike anything I had ever experienced before.

He picked me up in his arms and carried me to the bed, laying me down softly before covering my body with his own.

That night he showed me passion and desire in a whole new light. Our first night together was nothing compared to this night.

And this time, I knew he was sober.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Fushigi Yugi...if I did Yui would never have believed that Miaka turned on her...but then the series wouldn't have been nearly as interesting, oh well.**

The day after the wedding we left the palace and returned to Mt. Lige. I rode with Tasuki the whole way, and I couldn't help but feel like my life was fulfilled now.

When we arrived, the men didn't look at me with lust or lewd eyes. They didn't even acknowledge me really, and for that I was grateful.

Tasuki was actually more helpful this time. He helped me off the horse and kept his arm around me as we went inside. It was obvious that this time no one was going to be making passes at me.

There was a second wedding celebration held that night, with all the bandits in attendance. However, this one I enjoyed less seeing as the men decided to consider me their personal servant.

I was getting tired of walking around serving everyone when someone pulled my arm and into their lap. Luckily I looked up before I swung and noticed it was only my husband.

"You shouldn't be serving them," he said. "This is a party for us so just sit here and enjoy it."

He handed me a glass before taking a swig from his own. I tried to get up, but his arm held me in place. I stayed in his lap for the rest of the night.

I don't know how long we sat there, but Tasuki finally picked me up and stood. Most of his men were passed out or too drunk to notice our departure.

He carried me to his bedroom, the place where I lost my virginity, and placed me on the bed before removing his shirt and boots and climbing in next to me.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me next to him. The scent of sake was more prevalent on him now.

"Goodnight," he whispered before slipping off into a drunken slumber.

For several minutes I just laid there and watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful that I wished that he really loved me so I could enjoy this more. I sighed before I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

And so we settled into a routine of sorts. I would wake up and do some cleaning about our room before heading out to get some food. Tasuki was always gone by the time I woke up.

After I ate I would either read or meditate by the pond nearby or by the window in our room if it was raining.

After lunch I would do some tidying about the place until I grew bored and then I would meditate some more.

I don't know what Tasuki did during these times, but whatever it was it usually tired him out. After the evening meal with Tasuki and the gang, he and I would retire to our room where both of us would fall asleep in each other's arms.

There were some nights when he wasn't too tired though and decided to show me how much he enjoyed his rights as my husband.

Other than those few nights where we broke the cycle, it was pretty much the same.

Then after almost three months of this, Tasuki came to me and told me to pack as much as I could.

"Why?"

"I'm sending you to my mother's. It's about time she met you anyway."

My eye widened at this. Tasuki's mother? "But won't you come with me?"

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "I'm afraid that I have things here I have to take care of and can't accompany you on this journey."

I looked out the window and nodded. "Oh."

"Don't worry though," he said with a smile. "Kouji is going to take you there. He knows the way quite well after all."

"Something's happened hasn't it?"

He didn't answer me.

"You can tell me ya know. I am still your wife ya know and you can tell me things. I won't judge you ya know."

"I know that," he said firmly, "but this is bandit's business. A woman has no need to know of it."

I nodded. Once again my state as a female has pushed me out of his life in some small way.

He placed his hands on my shoulders causing me to look up at him. His amber eyes were glowing with some emotion I didn't recognize, I think it was worry.

"I'll tell you though, because secrets shouldn't be kept between a man and his wife…at least not something this important. The bandits to the north are heading this way, and they are going to start a war in an attempt to take Mt. Lige from me."

I gasped. "But…"

"It's going to be dangerous," he said as he placed a hand on my slightly bulging stomach. "And I don't want you or the baby to be hurt should something happen to me." Tears filled my eye. "It's safe at my mother's home. She'll take care of you until I can come and get you. The baby will be safe there too, especially since all my sisters moved out and got married some time ago. Trust me when I say this is the best way."

He smiled at me before stepping back a couple steps. "Besides, you are her daughter-in-law and you two should meet. It's only right after all."

I smiled at him, but his words still cause fear in my heart. What if something did happen to him?

That night he worshipped my body like it was a temple. He traced every curve and every line on it, almost like he was committing me to memory, like he may never see me again.

Every touch, every feeling I placed in my memories to look at during those nights when we would be apart. Afterwards, as we laid in each other's arms I yawned before whispering out the three words I hadn't spoken since that first night of drunken passion.

"I love you."

He said something, but I didn't hear. I was already on my way into the land of dreams and couldn't hear him.


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Fushigi Yugi...but Tasuki is so mine when we get to Konan. **

**Okay, I just want to say that I tried to make Tasuki's parents realistic, and instead they just came out either funny or annoying. I'll let you decide that. Enjoy!**

Kouji and I left early the next day. Tasuki saw us off. He hugged me tightly, like he didn't want to let me go.

"This won't take too long," he said. "I swear that when the baby comes I'll be right there next to you."

I nodded against his chest before he pulled back. I started to turn away to go the horses, but he pulled me back and kissed me.

This was the first time he had kissed me with other's present, except at our wedding. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms tightened around my waist.

He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine, almost like I was someone he cherished…but that couldn't be right.

"Boss, we better get going. It'll take all day to get there," Kouji said.

Tasuki released me and I walked over to my horse. He helped me up before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small pouch.

"Here," he said. I looked at it and prepared to open it, but he stopped me. "Open it later, when you're about to go to sleep. Not now."

I nodded and smiled at him as tears flowed down my cheek. Kouji climbed onto the other horse with my belongings and turned to us. "Let's go."

With one last wave Kouji and I headed out of the bandit fortress and down the mountain, Tasuki's red hair being the last part of him I could see before I couldn't see him any longer.

The trip was silent between the usually happy bandit and myself. It was a short trip down the mountain, and a long trip over land. It took almost all day before we reached Tasuki's hometown.

It was a humble town filled with farmers and merchants. There wasn't much too it. In many ways it reminded me of Tamahome's town.

I followed Kouji passed several farms before we reached the very last place. "This is it," he said.

It was a small house, looked like it could barely hold three people, let alone Tasuki's rather large family. I smiled at how nice it seemed.

"It's very nice here," I said. "I don't understand why Tasuki would want to leave."

I found out soon enough.

"Kouji! What do you think you're doing here? Where's my son?"

A woman with red hair, just like Tasuki's, rushed out of the house. Her amber eyes blazing in anger and frustration. It was obvious that Tasuki took after his mother.

"He's still with the gang," Kouji replied calmly. Tasuki's mother wasted no time pulling Kouji off the horse and towards the house.

"I don't care how important his gang is. He still should find time to visit his dear mother."

I couldn't help but laugh at the scene before me. The bandit in a headlock with a female Tasuki, it was just too funny.

My laughter seemed to draw the attention of the woman for she let Kouji go and approached me. I stopped laughing when I noticed her next to me.

"Is this why you're here Kouji, to ask me to take in this girl?"

"Actually, she is why I'm here, but she…"

Tasuki's mother started crying. "Oh, my son. Why won't you just marry and produce an heir. All your sisters were able to find happiness in marital bliss, why won't you quit your bandit ways and come home to run the farm? Instead you do things that are wrong and immoral. This poor girl is the result of your sins…"

Kouji helped me off the horse as the woman continued to cry out for Suzaku to forgive the sins of her dear son.

Kouji was finally able to calm her down and get a word in. "Actually," he said once the sobbing had subsiding, "she's Genrou's wife…and she's carrying said heir."

The woman looked from Kouji to me before pulling me into her arms for a tight hug. "Oh, what a glorious day. My son has finally given up his life as a bandit and taken a wife. Soon he will return home to run the family farm. Oh, happy day."

Kouji took this opportunity to take my things off the horse and place them in the house. Before I knew it he was back on the horse with the other horse's reigns in his hands.

"Well, I'm off. Have to get back to Genrou and the others," he said with a wide smile. "Chichiri, I'll leave it to you to explain. See ya." And he was gone.

I would have given anything for my staff right about then, just to smack him.

"Come in the house my dear, you must be tired from traveling," she said before ushering me to the house.

Once inside I took a moment to look around. It was basically a one-room house, with a single separate bedroom off to the side. Everything was packed into that one room, including another bed.

"So," she said sitting me in a nearby chair, "when can I expect my son to arrive to take over the farm?"

It took all of my training not to hunt Kouji down and kill him at that moment.

"Well, he said he would arrive here when all the fighting was over." Wrong thing to say.

"Fighting? What has my son been up to? Those…bandits have been teaching him bad things. He needs to come home and take care of his family."

I smiled at her, but I was secretly wishing I were back home, with Tasuki.

"So, you're carrying my grandchild…"

I nodded, quite happy with the change of topic. "Yes, I'm about four months now."

The woman almost knocked me to the floor as she attached herself to my stomach. "OH! What a happy day! I was so worried that my son would never marry and I would never have any grandchildren. Don't you think so dear?"

"I understand your fear dear," said a meek voice from behind me. I turned and noticed an older gentleman sitting behind me. He smiled a kind smile, and I could see a bit of Tasuki in it. So this was Tasuki's father…

I didn't have much time to dwell on it when the woman started rubbing my belly in a most annoying manner.

"Um, could you please stop that?"

She looked up at me with tears filled with tears. "I'm just so happy!!!" she said as tears streamed down her face. She embraced me then.

"My son has finally found happiness," she cried.

I sighed as I raised my hands to embrace her back.

Hours later, or at least it seemed like that, I was staring at the ceiling from the guest bed. I sighed to myself, unable to sleep without Tasuki next to me.

It was then I remembered the pouch he had given me. Quietly I snuck out of bed and grabbed it out of my things. I crawled back into bed and sat there staring at it.

It wasn't very big, and could easily fit in my hand. "He told me to open it when I was about to go to sleep…"

I carefully opened it and poured the contents into my hand. I gasped.

It was his necklace. The large blue beads separated by the smaller yellow beads that he always wore upon his neck. He never took them off, even when he was sleeping. They were like a part of him.

"Tasuki…" I whispered to myself and I held the necklace close to my heart. I couldn't stop the tears from falling this time. They rolled down my face in silent streaks until exhaustion took over and I fell into a deep slumber, Tasuki's beads still clung tightly in my hands.


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Fushigi Yugi...but if I end up in Konan, Chichiri won't know what hit him...and Nakago is going down!!!!!!**

**Okay, this chapter sucks...but try to enjoy it anyways.**

The days passed slowly and my anxiety grew with each passing day. I was worried and I didn't know what was going on. Was Tasuki okay…or had something happened?

I sat outside enjoying the breeze that was gently blowing as I fingered the necklace around my neck and gently rubbed my 8-month-old stomach. I stared out towards Mt. Lige each day waiting for Tasuki to return, and each night I went to sleep without seeing him.

His mother, who insisted I call her Mother, tried to help me by getting me to help around the house, and for a few weeks it helped, but I was growing worried and nothing could move me from my sitting place.

Finally I saw a horse on the horizon. I stood, sure it was Tasuki come to get me…but as the horse drew closer I noticed it was Kouji…and he was injured.

"Kouji!" I said rushing out to him as he fell from his horse a few feet from the house. "Mother! Come quickly, its Kouji!"

Mother rushed out of the house after seeing the wounded man, followed by Tasuki's father, Hein, who helped the man into the house.

They placed Kouji on the bed I had been using and Mother quickly went about tending his wounds. I was much more inclined to ask questions, but I knew Kouji was in shape to answer.

The wounds on him were much worse that even I could have imagined. It looked as though he had been beaten and whipped several times and most of the injuries hadn't been allowed to heal before the new ones were created.

"Oh, Kouji, what happened to you?" I said to myself as I looked at the marks.

In my heart I was worried more about Tasuki. If this is what they did to the second-in-command…what did they do to the leader?

I sat by Kouji's bed for three days waiting for him to wake up and be able to tell me. Finally, as the sun rose on the fourth day, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Chichiri…"

I gasped and sat up from my semi-crouched position. Kouji was awake. "Thank Suzaku, I was so worried."

He grunted before he pointed at his coat. "Letter…from…Genrou there."

I nodded before rushing over to his coat and finding the letter. Tasuki had written me a letter, something from his own hand.

I turned back to Kouji. "Where's Tasuki? Is he okay?"

He groaned slightly before pointing at the letter. "Just read," he said before passing out again.

I looked at the letter in my hands. It had blood on it, but that was to be expected the way Kouji was carrying it around. I quickly opened it and started to read.

_Dear Suzumi,_

_I write this letter in haste, but I could not allow another day to pass without telling you what is happening here._

_The bandits from the north have taken the mountain. My men and I have very little provisions and even less strength. We have to get our home back. Too many men have lost their lives here for me to just let those bastards take it._

_I'm sorry that I have been unable to contact you, but I have been very busy. I wish that I could see you now, carrying my child. You probably are as big as a house by now. _

_I want to see you soon, and I shall as soon as these men leave our home. I would come to you but my men need me now. Without my strength they would fall apart._

_I have something I need to tell you once I see you again. I would write it here, but I would rather see your face when I tell you. Don't worry; it's a good thing I have to say. _

_Tell the baby his father says hi and please take care of Kouji. I sent him to you after rescuing him from the enemy today. He was injured badly and we don't have the supplies to help him._

_I'll see you both very soon. Remember my promise to be there when the baby comes, I intend to keep it._

_Take care of Mother and Father for me, and Kouji too. _

_Love,_

_Genrou_

I read the letter twice before I saw the word love at the end. Why would he write something like that to me?

Kouji was awake the next day, but I didn't want to pester him for answers to my million questions. It would be too hard to hear any bad news about Tasuki and the others.

A week passed and Kouji was actually up and moving about. One day, he came and found me sitting out by a tree nearby.

"Chichiri," he said quietly, catching my attention. I looked up at him.

"Oh, hi Kouji. I was just meditating ya know."

He nodded before sitting down next to me. He seemed…nervous and quieter.

"Kouji…what's wrong?" I asked sensing his nervousness. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"When I left Genrou and the others…they were about to go and fight the last fight. He told me that if he wasn't here in three days then to tell you…"

I narrowed my eye. "Tell me what?"

"To tell you to read his letter."

I looked at him confused. "I read the letter…but I don't understand. What's wrong Kouji? What else did Tasuki say?"

"He loves you ya know?"

I paused. "What?"

"Genrou. He loves you."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's obvious. You can see it in his eyes when he looks at you, or when he thinks of you. After I was rescued he sat next to me and took almost a whole day to write that letter to you. He put me on a horse and told me that if he didn't come in three days for us…that I should give you the letter and take care of you."

This didn't sound good. "Take care of me?"

"You and the baby, like you were my own wife and child. He said that if I didn't see him in three days…then he was…"

"NO!"

I stood and glared down at Kouji. "Tasuki is not dead. I would feel it. I would know better than anyone if he was gone."

Kouji just looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Chichiri, but that is what Genrou said. He said if he couldn't get here in three days then he was dead and I was to take care of you."

"You Lie! I know that he isn't dead. I would feel it, like I did when Nuriko and Chiriko died. Even when Mitsukake died I could feel it despite Suzaku being sealed away. I know when my friends die and Tasuki isn't dead."

I turned and walked back to house, too angry to care anymore. I stormed into the house in a angry breeze…which quickly changed to pain.

I clutched my stomach. Pain…was the baby coming?

No! Tasuki promised me that he would be here when the baby came. He swore to me that he would. The baby can't come yet.

Mother turned and looked at me as I groaned in pain. "Suzumi dear, what is it?"

I couldn't answer. The pain was too great. I screamed.

There were voices all around me hurrying about. Mother, Kouji, and Hein all rushing about to get ready for the baby. And then it was just Mother and me.

Words of encouragement kept ringing in my ears as she told me how great I was doing and to keep it up. I didn't care, it wasn't Tasuki's voice I was hearing.

Hours later I was covered in sweat, blood, and I was so tired I was sure that the fatigue was showing on my face.

But in my arms I held the most beautiful baby boy. Tasuki just knew it was going to be a boy, and it was. I smiled at him as I held him. He was going to look just like his father, I was sure of it.

"So, what are you going to name him my dear?"

I looked up at the woman who had gone through this same pain for the man I loved, to bring him into this world so that I could meet him and love him.

I thought of several names, but there was only one that would work for Tasuki's child.

"Hakurou, after Tasuki's mentor and leader of the bandits. For short we'll call him Haku."

Mother smiled. "As much as I wished you wouldn't name him after a bandit leader, I am glad that my son has found someone who loves him so much that she would puts her own desires behind his own. I just hope that he treats you the same way."

The tears fell down my face. I wanted so much to see him again…but what Kouji said was really bothering me.

And so was the fact that I couldn't sense Tasuki's chi from this far away.


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Fushigi Yugi...if I did then Miaka would have fallen in love with Tasuki instead of Tamahome...and Tamahome would fall in love with my little sister ( cause she thinks he's cute)**

**This is the final chapter and I don't think it's written very well...but there is a special alternate ending next...so if you're curious you can read it.**

Another month passed and with each day I felt my resolve failing. Kouji tried to tell me that Tasuki would want me to be happy, but it's too soon.

Besides Tasuki isn't dead…at least that's what I keep telling myself.

I sat down everyday in the forest nearby under a large tree with Haku in my arms and just talk to him. Like the baby he is Haku listens intently.

"These are your father's beads," I tell him as he grasps the necklace I wear. "They are his most prized possession. He is a great man and one day your going to meet him and he'll take you in his arms and tell everyone just how much you look like him." I smiled at my little boy. "You do look just like him. You'll have his eyes, his hair, and I can already see that fanged smile of his dawning your face. You're going to grow up to be the exact image of your father."

I feel the tears falling down my face as I talk to him. I just wish that Tasuki were next to me, holding me right now.

"I wish your father were here. I wouldn't let another day pass without telling him that I love him more than anything else in the world and that even if he was drunk that night, I knew what I wanted…and I wanted him. I was with him out of love and you are a child born of love. No one will ever accuse you of being a drunken mistake. You are my child, my proof that I love Tasuki, and no one can take you from me."

"I wasn't going to try."

I froze. That voice. I looked up into a pair of amber eyes I recognized so easily. The flaming red hair now much longer than before, his eyes more intense, in his right hand that fan that he uses as his calling card, and that fang smirk that I had missed more than all the lights in the world.

"Sorry I'm late, Suzumi."

I stood and walked towards him slowly. I concentrated and found I could sense his chi, and it was strong. It was Tasuki, he was alive.

I would have fainted if Tasuki hadn't of caught both Haku and I. Haku opened his amber eyes, so similar to his father's, and glanced at both of us before snuggling back into my arms.

"Tasuki…you're…you're alive," I said with tears rolling down my cheek.

"I said I would come back didn't I? I'm just a little late is all. I've come to take you and Kouji back to the mountain. It's ours again."

I smiled before nodding. "Yes, let's go home."

We walked back to the house together, his arms around my shoulder. When we reached the house, everyone seemed surprised to see him…especially Kouji.

"You told me that if you weren't here in three days…"

"I know, I know," Tasuki said with a smile. "But things got complicated."

Mother wanted to rant and rave at Tasuki, but I told her it didn't matter. "He's back now, and we should celebrate that fact. There is no need to yell at him anymore. Besides…you still have a grandson don't you?"

That got her fawning over Haku, who didn't seem to like his grandmother too much, but he enjoyed being around his grandfather.

"So, what took you so long?" Kouji asked after Mother and Hein had gone to bed. I placed Haku in the cradle Hein had made for him and sat to listen to Tasuki's story.

"Well, we attacked the hideout early, but they were ready for us. Most of us were captured, myself included. They wanted to kill us, but were afraid that Tasuki would become angry since Tasuki protects the mountain people. They didn't know that Genrou, leader of the bandits, and Tasuki, Celestial Warrior, were one in the same.

"I didn't find out about their fear of me until two weeks later. Once I learned that vital piece of information I asked to speak to their leader. He and I got to talking and my celestial mark may have 'accidentally' revealed itself. Once it was out that I was Tasuki…they freaked out and left without delay.

"I would have returned sooner, but I had to get things cleaned up. Those men made a mess of my home and it took almost another week just to get it cleaned enough to clean. Once I was sure that the men could handle it on their own, I left to come and get you."

Kouji slapped Tasuki on the back as the two laughed. I quickly shushed them. "I'm trying to get Haku to sleep."

Kouji and Tasuki both shut up at the sound of my stern voice. A bit later Kouji headed out to the stable to check on the horses, leaving Tasuki and me alone.

"I'm glad that everything turned out okay," I said standing. Seconds later Tasuki's arms were around me, his face buried in my neck.

"Suzaku how I've missed you," he said holding me tightly. "I don't know how I was able to survive without you next to me."

I smiled at his kind words before placing my hands on his arms in a comforting gesture.

"Everyday I worried about you and the baby. I don't think I've ever worried about anyone as much as I did about you. When I was captured I spent everyday wondering if I was going to see you again and if Kouji would take care of you like I asked. I was more worried about you and Haku then I was about my own men."

I wanted to cry. His words were so kind and sweet, and I knew that if he was worrying about the baby and me then he wasn't thinking too clearly. It was because of me that Tasuki was captured, because of me that the fight took longer than necessary.

"I'm so sorry Tasuki," I said finally.

"For what?"

"I've been nothing but a burden to you since you discovered my secret. If it wasn't being a woman at your hideout, then it was becoming pregnant and you being forced to marry me. Then you worried about Haku and me when you should have been concerned about your men and the battle. I guess I should have tried to hide it longer, but when you were all in danger I had no choice but to reveal myself. I couldn't let anything happen to you because…of my mistake. I guess women are good for nothing."

He spun me in his arms until I was facing him. His eyes looked full of anger, but I knew he wasn't going to hurt me. He also looked…sad.

"Is that what you think? That you're a burden to me?"

"Tasuki…I know I am. It's been one bad thing for you after another since you discovered the truth…"

"That isn't true."

I blinked in confusion. "Tasuki, you don't have to lie to me. I know that you don't like women and I know that even if you did I wouldn't even be considered. I know what I look like and I know that you deserve better."

"Stop saying things like that!"

I shut my mouth quickly. Tasuki was looking at me in shock.

"How can you say things like that? Don't you know how beautiful you are? Don't you see how important you are to me? Don't you remember that I agreed to marry you despite how I felt about it? I wasn't marrying you because you were pregnant, I think that just sped up the process. I'm sure that in time I would have eventually married you all on my own.

"You were never a burden to me, and I never want you to think that ever again. Don't you see it?"

I shook my head. "See what Tasuki?"

He kissed me, deep and hard with a bit of desperation behind it, like he was trying to get me to understand.

He pulled back and placed his forehead on mine. "Don't you see how much I love you?"

I gasped as his words echoed in my head. Love me?

"You love me?"

He smiled, his fang pointing out of his lip. "Yes, I love you. I think I've been in love with you since that night at Tai Yi-Jun's palace. You walked into the room dressed properly as a woman for the first time and I just couldn't believe it. I kept thinking how such a beautiful girl could have hidden herself away as a monk of all things for so long without anyone finding out. I knew why you had wanted to do it, but I didn't know why you thought that you weren't beautiful. Then when we were in that hotel that night and that man offered to buy you from me, I just couldn't stop myself from saying you were my wife. When he said you were hideous it took all my strength not to pound that living hell out of him. Then when you yelled at me I felt like such an idiot. I had forgotten about you being a Celestial Warrior, and even I knew you could take care of myself. I drank myself to sleep that night.

"Then when we reached the hide-out and Kouji accidentally revealed you in front of all my men the only thing I could think was that no one should see you like that except me. I lashed out at you in anger, but I was angrier with myself. I couldn't understand what it was I was feeling. I got drunk every night in an attempt to drown the feelings away, but then I woke up with you in my arms and I became even more confused.

"Then you told me that nothing happened and that you were leaving. I wanted so badly to stop you, so badly to just take you in my arms and finish what I had started the night before. But I was too unsure of my feelings, so I just let you go. Once you were gone I was miserable. I didn't go back to my room for almost two weeks because I knew that if I did I would think about you again. Finally I decided it was silly and entered the room. That's when I noticed the stain and I couldn't figure it out for almost three weeks, and when I did I became angry.

"I came to the palace to confront you about it, and at first I was angry, but then you explained everything and you said that you loved me. Only after you passed out did I noticed how pale and fragile looking you were. Then I found out about the baby and I was sure that there was another way to take care of both of you without getting married…but the others wouldn't hear of it. Nuriko admitted that he had noticed your feelings for me, said they were obvious. Even then I didn't know what I was feeling.

"It wasn't until you told me to just forget about you and the baby, that you could take care of it yourself that it clicked with me. I cared about you more than just another Celestial Warrior. I loved you, before I married you. I didn't lie when I said that marrying you would make me happy. It was at that moment that I realized how much you loved me…and that I loved you in return."

I pulled back and searched his face for any trace that he was lying…but I couldn't find it. All I saw was honesty and love.

He lifted his hand and gently touched my cheek. I leaned into his touch.

"That last night we had together kept me going for these past few months," he said before pulling me against him. "But now that you're right in front of me, I find that I want more than just memories. I want you."

I smiled. "Tasuki…you have me, forever and always. You've had me since I first saw you walking in with the rest of the Suzaku Seven."

He smiled. "That long? When you said you loved me I didn't know it had been for so long. To think that I could have had a beautiful, smart, and strong woman next to me all this time and because of a stupid hatred of girls I missed out on it all."

I placed my hands on his chest. "Then you have more than just a few months to make up for then ya know."

He smirked. "A vixen too I see. My wife is many things that even I have yet to discover."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Well, you have the rest of our lives to learn everything about me," I said before kissing him with all the love in my soul.

THE END

**Stay tuned for a special alternate ending to this story…although many won't like it.**


	19. Chapter 18 again

**I don't own Fushigi Yugi...and now my story comes to an end. (Don't worry though I have other Fushigi Yugi story ideas just brewing away in my head)**

**SPECIAL ALTERNATE ENDING…**

Another month passed and with each day I felt my resolve failing. Kouji tried to tell me that Tasuki would want me to be happy, but it's too soon.

Besides Tasuki isn't dead…at least that's what I keep telling myself.

I sat down everyday in the forest nearby under a large tree with Haku in my arms and just talk to him. Like the baby he is Haku listens intently.

"These are your father's beads," I tell him as he grasps the necklace I wear. "They are his most prized possession. He is a great man and one day your going to meet him and he'll take you in his arms and tell everyone just how much you look like him." I smiled at my little boy. "You do look just like him. You'll have his eyes, his hair, and I can already see that fanged smile of his dawning your face. You're going to grow up to be the exact image of your father."

I feel the tears falling down my face as I talk to him. I just wish that Tasuki were next to me, holding me right now.

"I wish your father were here. I wouldn't let another day pass without telling him that I love him more than anything else in the world and that even if he was drunk that night, I knew what I wanted…and I wanted him. I was with him out of love and you are a child born of love. No one will ever accuse you of being a drunken mistake. You are my child, my proof that I love Tasuki, and no one can take you from me."

I sat there for a while longer before hunger drove me back towards the house. Kouji was outside, talking to another bandit when I arrived. Both seemed…upset somehow.

"Kouji!" I yelled getting both men's attention. Then glanced at me and then at each other, like they had news to tell me that they were sure I wasn't going to like.

I hurried up to them. "Kouji, what is it? Is it news? Is Tasuki okay?"

He looked at me with sad eyes. "Come on," he said. "Let's go into the house."

We walked inside and I placed Haku into a cradle that had been built for him. I sat down in the rocking chair next to it and looked at Kouji.

"Now tell me what's going on."

He took a deep breath before walking over to me and kneeling before me. I looked at him confused as he took one of my hands in his own.

"I'm sorry Suzumi," he said. He was using my real name…that can't be good.

"Genrou's…dead."

My eye widened. "No," I said firmly. "We've had this conversation before. Tasuki isn't dead until I see…"

Kouji reached behind him and pulled out Tasuki's fan. It was covered in blood. I took it from him and held it in my arms. It was cold, like it hadn't been used in a long time. The tears started to fall down my face.

"He was captured and tortured for several weeks…and when they discovered his role as a Celestial Warrior, then they killed him quickly. He died instantly."

I shook my head against his words. Tasuki couldn't be dead…he just couldn't. He just couldn't leave me behind like this.

"I know how much you are hurting…but I want you to come back to Mt. Lige with me. Despite Genrou's death, we were able to take back to mountain…and I've been named the next leader. I plan to keep my promise to Genrou and take care of both you and Haku. You'll both be treated with the utmost respect and one day I hope that Haku will take over the bandits…like Genrou would have wanted."

I held the fan close to my body, hoping to feel just a bit of Tasuki left in it, but I felt nothing.

I couldn't feel Tasuki at all…he was gone.

I returned to the mountain with Kouji and, as promised, my son and I were treated like royalty. However, it meant nothing to me.

I was shown the grave where Tasuki rested and everyday I went there with Haku and sat there telling him stories about his father and the Suzaku Seven.

Haku was going to grow up to be a great leader, and he was going to know that his father was a great leader too. I would spend the rest of my days telling him just how great he was.

And I would spend the rest of my days loving Tasuki and mourning the loss of him in my heart.

THE END...AGAIN!


End file.
